


You are Cute

by jhengchie



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freeform, KidsAU, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Shinfinite is a big group, So Many Kids, Toddlers, hoshi is a fanboy, infinite, kids safari, more kids added, ongyu are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: You are cute!JoohyukKids!AUWhen they first met, Minhyuk thought that Jooheon is an adorable piglet while Jooheon thought Minhyuk will eat him up alive.





	1. Meeting Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: just something that popped into my mind. You all know how touchy feel Minhyuk is and Jooheon is a scared bee and what could me more adorable than them as toddlers? (in onesies too)

Kihyun was holding three sons at tow, the eldest Jooheon was already going to kindergarten today and he’ll have to drop him off to school while his twins Soonyoung and Changkyun will be taken to a nearby day care. Jooheon was clutching his father’s hand tightly while the twins held each other’s hands as the eldest of the two held their father’s free hand.

  
“I am scared appa.” Jooheon muttered as they stepped inside the school gate.

 

“You’ll be okay Honey.” Kihyun assured his five year old who was really unsure if kindergarten is not a scary place.

 

“Hyung is a big boy!” Soonyoung chirped from Kihyun’s other side and  Jooheon smied at his brother proudly.

 

“Yeah. You will join me soon.” Jooheon said and both Soonyoung and Changkyun nodded.

 

“So now let’s find your classroom, we don’t want to be late on your first day.” Kihyun told the boy who nodded.

 

They found the room not far from the entrance and Kihyun felt the hand tighten around his. This made him smile, it is a scary place for a five year old and Jooheon is another level when it comes to being scared. “You’ll be fine Honey, go and make friends.” Kihyun assured his eldest and gave him a kiss on the cheek just as his twin brothers were waving at him.

 

“Have fun hyung!” the twins chirped and Kihyun sighed as he watched the boy took nervous steps inside the classroom.

 

Kihyun took the twins by hand and led them out of the school when they heard a high pitched scream and saw a flailing Jooheon ran towards him. Jooheon hugged his father’s legs and it made Kihyun confused.

 

“Ahhhhhh Wait  cutie!!!!!” Kihyun glance at the child running towards them and was confused. Kihyun felt Jooheon held his leg tighter and a smile appeared on his face.

 

“Minhyuk! Stop scaring your classmates!” He heard an adult scold the kid and the kid pouted. “I’m sorry if my son scared yours, he is loud.” The man said to Kihyun. “I’m Hyungwon and this is my son Minhyuk.” Hyungwoon introduced himself.

 

“Oh, I am Kihyun and these are my sons Jooheon, my eldest.” Kihyun gestured to the boys still hugging Kihyun’s legs. “and my sort of twins Soonyoung and Changkyun.

 

“Hello!” The twins greeted them

 

“Jooheonie is very cute!” Minhyuk remarked with a toothy smile.

 

‘Minhyuk, I said stop it. You are scaring him.” Hyungwon said and the boy pouted.

 

“Jooheon, It’s not nice to ignore people.” Kihyun warned.

 

“I’m scared appa.” Jooheon muttered, his tiny voice muffled by Kihyun’s pants.

 

“Hey, they won’t bite you.” Kihyun said and Jooheon finally looked at the strangers only to hide his face again as Minhyuk squealed.

 

‘Jooheonie is cute!!!!” Minhyuk shouted and Hyungwon sighed.

 

‘Sorry, must have gotten his loud personality from our surrogate.” Hyungwon explained.

 

‘Surrogate?” Kihyun inquired.

 

“yah, I have a husband you see. So yeah,a surrogate.” Hyungwon said shyly, after all, same sex relationship although accepted; it is still looked down upon.

 

“Oh, really? My sons are from surrogacy too.” Kihyun explained.

 

‘Really? You are like me?” Hyungwon chose his words.

 

“Yeah, small world.” Kihyun said and the adults laughed.

 

Meanwhile Minhyuk started digging through his bag and pulled out a box of Pepero then handed it to his father. Hyungwon raised his brow but Minhyuk smiled at him then pointed to Jooheon. “Fine, only because you made him cry.” Hyungwon puffed his cheeks and opened the box and eventually the plastic pack inside.

 

Minhyuk then approached Jooheon and offered the treat. Jooheon looked at the offered Pepero then to his father who smiled and nodded, even urged him to take it.  Jooheon shyly took one and thanked Minhyuk who smiled at him with his toothy smile.

 

“You are cute, let’s be friends!” Minhyuk chirped and Jooheon thought for a while before nodding and taking another pepero then nibbled it like a hamster.

 

“Okay, let’s get you back to class.” Kihyun announced and Minhyuk took Jooheon’s hand and led him back to the room.

 

“Bye Appa! Samchon!” Minhyuk waved at the adults and Kihyun burst out laughing.

 

“Your son is really something.” Kihyun remarked.

 

‘Yeah, I bet they’ll be good friends.” Hyungwon remarked.

 

“Well, I need to send these two to daycare so I’ll see you around. Nice meeting you Hyungwon.” Kihyun said and Hyungwon waved at him and bid him goodbye as well.

 

 

 


	2. first day of kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Minhyuk and Jooheon had their first class in kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I just had to add in Ryeowook… I think he loves dongsaengs so much that he’ll fit as a kindergarten teacher XD I am not sure how kindergarten in Korea works so I’ll just draw out what I remembered when I was in kindergarten (that was 2 decades ago yikes I am that old).

a/n: I just had to add in Ryeowook… I think he loves dongsaengs so much that he’ll fit as a kindergarten teacher XD I am not sure how kindergarten in Korea works so I’ll just draw out what I remembered when I was in kindergarten (that was 2 decades ago yikes I am that old).

 

 

\---

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon entered the room and their songseangnim smiled at them and led them to spare tables by the window.

 

“You must be Jooheon right?” their teacher asked and the boy nodded.

 

“I am Minhyuk!” The ever loud boy introduced himself that made the teacher laugh.

 

“Yes, such adorable kids. I am Ryeowook and I will be your teacher. You can call me Wook Seongsaengnim.” He smiled and Jooheon nodded, feeling at ease with his teacher. “We need to get your worksheets and practice your alphabet.” He announced and the kids ran towards the teacher ‘s table to get their worksheets.

 

“Write your name on the cover.” Ryeowook announced and everyone nodded and tried to write their names in their crooked and wobbly hangul. It made the teacher smile watching his dozen students try so hard to write their name perfectly.

 

“How do I spell mine?” Jooheon asked and Ryeowook squatted by his side and gently guided the boy’s little fingers. The smile that came after the accomplishment was mesmerizing and Ryeowook couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you Wook Seonsaengnim!” Jooheon chirped and Ryeowook ruffled the kid’s hair.

 

“You are most welcome Jooheon-ah.” He said then turned to Minhyuk who was concentrating on writing his name, the kid’s tongue poking out of his mouth while his lips curved in a determined grin.

 

“Min… hyuk.” The boy said as he wrote his name and Ryeowook smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair as well.

 

“You got that right Minhyuk-ah.” Ryeowook praised the boy and Minhyuk gave him a toothy smile.

 

“Thank you seongsaengnim.” Minhyuk chirped and they all proceeded to practice their writing.

 

When morning break came, Ryeowook handed each kid a box of apple juice and some chicken sandwich. Jooheon was practically inhaling the sandwich, smearing the spread on his chubby cheeks. Minhyuk laughed at the boy and wiped his cheek with his thumb, but ending up smearing it more than cleaning it.

 

“You two are adorable.” Ryeowook gestured and took some tissues to wipe Jooheon’s cheeks as well as Minhyuk’s hands.

 

“Jooheonie is cute right seongsaengnim?” Minhyuk asked and Ryeowook chuckled before nodding.

 

“Yes Minhyuk-ah, Jooheon is pretty cute.” Ryeowook answered making Jooheon blush.

 

“I am not cute.” Jooheon pouted but Minhyuk squealed and poked his dimple.

 

“You are! You are!” Minhyuk shouted loudly, and Ryeowook laughed at the two.

 

“You two seemed close, were you friends at day care?” Ryeowook asked but both kids shook their head. “Oh?” Ryeowook was surprised.

 

“We just met and he is really cute so I wanted to be friends with him! But he ran away earlier.” Minhyuk pouted as Jooheon narrowed his eyes on the boy.

 

‘You wanted to eat me!!!” Jooheon retorted.

 

“You are cute, I can’t help it!” Minhyuk answered and it really made Ryeowook laugh watching the two bicker over cuteness, it is rather cute.

 

“Both Jooheon and Minhyuk are cute.” Ryeowook remarked and ruffled both hair before attending to Solbin who was crying because her juice stained her dress.

 

“See you are cute!” Minhyuk pointed out.

 

“You are cute too. I like your smile.” Jooheon remarked and it made Minhyuk smile wide , teeth showing and all.

 

“Thank you.” Minhyuk replied and they continued eating their sandwiches with flushed cheeks and smiling at each other once in a while.

 

 

\---- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: the next chapters will be about each family… because ShowKi and Hyungwonho need to appear soon XD
> 
>  


	3. Meet the Son Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day at the Son Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N: let me just spazz a bit because just last night, Minhyuk Tweeted a picture of Jooheon telling him how cute he was. Damn it made me squeal… coz my fiction was like coming true in a way lol. Anyway, enjoy the update featuring the adorable appa of Jooheon ^^

Kihyun was finishing dinner while the kids woke up from their afternoon nap. The kids walked towards the kitchen and Kihyun smiled watching the kids rub sleep off of their eyes and stopping by the breakfast bar.

 

“How are you my dear?” Kihyun asked and Soonyoung, the ever so energetic ball of sunshine smiled and chirped how his day at the day care was.

 

Changkyun, the elder of the twins, well actually a whole 6 months older than Soonyoung, told his dad how his went calmly and Kihyun smiled how they were that much different. Since Kihyun had married  Hyunwoo, the children were all from surrogacy and among the three, Changkyun was the only child that shared his genes; Soonyoung and Jooheon were both fathered by Hyunwoo,

 

 

“And you Jooheon?” Kihyun asked and Jooheon smiled at his father and told him about their writing skills practice and how kind their teacher was and that Minhyuk was really loud but cute as well. Kihyun smiled at the eldest, at least he wasn’t that scared of his friend unlike earlier that morning.

 

“Hungry?” Kihyun asked and the three toddlers chirped and nodded. Kihyun helped the younger kids to their chairs while Jooheon plopped himself quietly.

 

Kihyun served them their food and handed their training chopsticks as he settled himself in front of the three and looked at them lovingly.

 

“Appa, why aren’t you eating?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun smiled and helped his son with the rice.

 

“I’m waiting for Hyunwoo appa.” He replied and the boy nodded.

 

“He’s going home tonight?” Soonyung asked.

 

“Yes, he’ll be going home  early tonight. He had a break from work.” Kihyun explained to his kids who nodded.

 

Kihyun felt bad that his other half has been missing their household for a few days at a time when he choreographing for a group at the agency he’s working at so this short break before he does another brutal training  for a debuting  idol group is a blessing for them. Just as Kihyun was musing about what they can do, the front door opened and an arm wrapped around his shoulder and wamr lips touched the crown of his head. Kihyun smiled as the kids greeted their father, shouting loudly as the three jumped into his muscular arms.

 

 

“Oh you miss me that bad?” Hyunwoo asked, his eyes turning to slits as he smiled while the kids hugged him and kissed his cheeks. “how was my Joohoenie’s first day?” Hyunwoo asked as he let the boys went back to their seats and continue to eat while he settled on a chair next to Kihyun. Kihyun set him his food, setting his own down and settling next to his husband as they all enjoyed their meal.

 

The kids were sharing their stories and Hyunwoo was just happy to hear their story.

 

“And Hyung was like APPPPPPPPAAAAAA!” Soonyoung  told his father the story of his older brother running back to Kihyun, splattering rice all over  the place.

 

“Soonyoung, swallow first.” Kihyun reminded his son and both Changkyun and Jooheon glared at him.

 

“But he wanted to eat me!!!” Jooheon whined and Hyunwoo laughed then patted his son’s shoulder.

 

“Was he cute?” Hyunwoo asked and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Ryeowook seongsaengnim said we are both cute.” Jooheon said and Hyunwoo raised a brow.

 

“Someone’s cuter than my baby?” Hyunwoo asked and the three sons nodded then pointed to Kihyun who was busy eating his dinner. Kihyun looked at his boys before giving them a confused look. Hyunwoo laughed then kissed Kihyun’s cheek, earning cheers from the boys.

 

 

“yah, Son Hyunwoo! Don’t  give them ideas!!!” Kihyun scolded his husband but there were no actual bite to the words.

 

“Promise me you will only kiss the people you dearly love okay?” Hyunwoo asked the boys who all nodded and then happily returned to their food.

 

“We have a company event in a couple of weeks, it’s the company’s anniversary and the idol group I am working with is going to have their pre-debut performance.” Hyunwoo announced.

 

“Appa can we come?” Jooheon asked and Hyunwoo smiled and nodded making the boys cheer loudly.

 

“Really, they are extending the party to the employees’ families?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“It’s a big celebration so the management decided to invite kids over, and it’s a great opportunity to scout for kid actors.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun nodded.

 

“Figures, do we need to prepare our clothes?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“Animal onesies for the kids, smart casual for us.” Hyunwoo answered and Kihyun hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“got you covered.” Kihyun beamed him a smile.

 

They all went to watch TV after dinner and soon it was off to bed for the kids. Hyunwoo took the opportunity to cuddle with his husband who he dearly missed. Kihyun laughed as his husband was acting like a koala.

 

“Hey, we have a long week, I’m sure you have the stamina for it.” Kihyun suggested and Hyunwoo laughed but nodded.

 

“I just missed you so much my Haemchiga.” Hyunwoo uttered and Kihyun grinned as he kissed his husband square on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: for the sake of the toddlers in this fic, I will leave the rated stuff to your imagination ^^


	4. The Shin Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Minhyuk excitedly chatted away with his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Hyungwonho part of the fic because the two practically sailed so hard in No.Mercy and up till now, this ship is strong.

Hoseok was excited to return home and have a break. After practically living his last few weeks at the office, he gets to have a short vacation to spend time with his family. Being a composer is something Hoseok loved doing and now that he was given a chance to work on an upcoming idl group’s debut album, he had grabbed the opportunity and worked hard to meet expectations. He had to sacrifice a few days of missing his family but all in all it was worth it.

 

As Hoseok opened the door to their house, he could hear his little one happily telling his dad how his day went. It made Hoseok smile knowing that they are coping well despite his absence. He stealthily walked towards the living room and coughed to get their attention, only to be tackled by the six year old who was excited to see his other dad once more.

 

 

“Appa!!! Appa!!!” Minhyuk screamed in delight and it made Hoseok laugh at his clingy his son was, while Hyungwoon tried to pry the leech of a kid out of his husband to give him a proper greeting.

 

“Okay Minhyuk, get down now so I could greet your dad too.” Hoseok said and Minhyuk let his father go. Hyungwon instantly kissed his husband’s cheek and hugged him tight, he whispered something that made Hoseok grin before leading the two boys to the breakfast nook so they could eat.

 

Hoseok knew his spouse wasn’t the domestic type and they have a hired helper who drops by to clean the house and prepare food, he wasn’t expecting Hyungwon to do all those stuff because the later was a model who was pampered all his life. Hoseok arranged the take out on a plate while Hyungwoon helped set the dishes, and it reminded Hoseok of the sacrifice Hyungwon made for them to have their family.

 

“So how was your day Minhyukkie?” Hoseok asked as they started eating.

 

“It was fun!” Minhyuk chirped, taking the meat Hyungwon had placed on his plate with his training chopsticks. “I met a cute friend earlier.” Minhyuk explained.

 

“He scared the hell out of the boy. Poor kid.” Hyungwon added making Minhyuk pout.

 

“You hate me appa!” Minhyuk accused his father who just raised his brow.

 

“Minhyukkie, that’s not nice.” Hoseok reprimanded the son.

 

“But Seok-appa, Won-appa made me look bad.” Minhyuk pouted even more.

 

“Hey, I saved you back then, Jooheon was crying pretty bad and I don’t want his father to hate you.” Hyungwon answered.

 

“We are friends now.” Minhyuk smiled brightly. “He is so cute Seok-appa.” Minhyuk told his father who was smiling.

 

“Really cute?” Hoseok asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, really cute!” Minhyuk chirped then Hoseok turned to his husband who nodded.

 

“Joheon is pretty cute, I have to admit.” Hyungwon replied and then continued eating.

 

“Really now.” Hoseok said and took more kimchi to eat.

 

“Yeah, and he said that I am cute too! Am I cute appa?” Minhyuk asked and Hoseok nodded instantly.

 

“Of course you are, you have us as your parent so you are definitely cute!” Hoseok replied and Minhyuk smiled wide, a smile that reminded Hoseok of himself, all toothy and wide.

 

“Yah, both of you stop smiling like joker, it’s creepy.” Hyungwon commented and Hoseok laughed, his model husband surely has restrained smiles like a Monalisa.

 

“How was work appa?” Minhyuk asked and Hoseok swallowed his food before answering his son.

 

“Good, and appa is almost finish now so I was given a short vacation.” Hoseok informed them and Hyungwon grinned at the information. “In fact, the idol group will be presenting their song at our company event, and you both are coming with me.” Hoseok informed them and Minhyuk was instantly excited about it.

 

 

“We are invited?” Hyungwon asked and Hoseok nodded.

 

“It’s a big scale anniversary party and employees’ families are invited, plus, scouts will look at children for new models, it’s a win-win on the management.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon nodded. “But you can refuse the scouts, I know you understand that world better than I do so if you dislike Minhyuk getting into that, no worries, we will decline.” Hoseok quickly added and Hyungwon nodded.

 

“I will think about it, he is rather young  to work.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok nodded.

 

“Oh, dress him up in onesies okay? The kids have a safari theme party.” Hoseok added and Hyungwon  nodded.

 

After dinner, they gathered in the living room and Hoseok handed Minhyuk a gift. It was a Spiderman action figure and the kid was over the moon as he played with it. He pressed the button and it made some sounds making the kid squeal in delight.

 

“He is so loud.” Hyungwon groaned  making Hoseok laugh.

 

“Aren’t you not in bed?” Hoseok teased and earned a punch on the arm from his husband.

 

“You’re the only one who can bring that loud self out and you know that we both love it.” Hyungwon retorted.

 

“Why don’t I take Minhyuk to school tomorrow so you can rest more?” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon smiled one of his rare genuine smiles.

 

“I love you!” Hyungwon kissed his husband’s lips.

 

“Ewwww!!!! Appa is gross!” They heard little Minhyuk and Hyungwon groaned while Hoseok chased the kid around the house. Minhyuk was screaming and squealing as he ran away but Hoseok was a fit man and he caught the kid and kissed his cheek. “Appa you are gross!!” Minhyuk shouted but was laughing, he enjoyed the affection of his fathers and it translates so much to him being clingy to them when he feels like he wasn’t given that much attention.

 

“We only kiss people we love Minhyuk, and we love you okay.” Hoseok explained and Minhyuk noded, kissing his father’s cheek with a loud smack.

 

“I love you appa!” Minhyuk chirped and then pointed to Hyungwon.

 

Hoseok nodded and brought the kid to his husband who took Minhyuk into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Minhyukkie is so loud.” Hyungwon said and earned a grin from Minhyuk.

 

“I love you appa.” He chirped and kissed his father’s cheek making Hyungwon smile wide.

 

Hoseok joined them on the couch and they cuddled as they watched some TV program. Eventually Minhyuk fell asleep and he was tucked into bed, Hoseok and Hyungwon kissed their son’s forehead before they retreated to their room to enjoy each other in ways adults only know.

 

And the next day, Minhyuk raised his brow as Hoseok led him towards the car to go to school.

 

“Where Is Won-appa?” Minhyuk asked and Hoseok just grinned at his child.

 

“He needs to sleep more, so I will be sending you to school today.” Hoseok informed the son who was having a hard time comprehending but shrugged his shoulders and followed his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N: So yeah, rated stuff just leave it to your imagination, I don’t want to traumatize the toddlers in this fic wahahah


	5. a little reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought Hyunwoo and Hoseok knew each other well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thank you so much for liking (and squealing at) this fic. I tried to make it the fluffiest fluff I could because as much as I love angst, I crave fluff once in a while to release some stress in my life. I appreciate your kudos/up votes and comments. This is cross-posted in both AO3 and AFF so if you are both a user of those 2 sites, the story is one and the same. Again thank you for supporting this fanfiction and enjoy the upcoming update.

Hyunwoo would spoil his husband whenever he could and this morning, he’ll do that. After cooking a simple breakfast, toast with butter and a cup of coffee, Hyunwoo brought it to their room and left it on the bedside table for Kihyun to munch on when he wakes up. Hyunwoo then walked towards the kids’ bedrooms and had woken up each kid one at a time. He remembered that Jooheon should be taken care first as he was easily the one going to hug his pillow and beg for sleep extension followed by Changkyun and Soonyoung would be the last because the kid is just full of sugar.

 

Hyunwoo diligently did the routine and Jooheon was dressed in uniform when Kihyun checked up on him. Jooheon smiled and then pointed to the hall bathroom where Hyunwoo was just finishing dressing Soonyoung and Changkyun for their day care. Kihyun took a comb and combed through Jooheon’s hair and decided that he needed a trim, noting the bangs covering his son’s tiny eyes.

 

“Oh, you are already up.” Hyunwoo explained.

 

“Yeah, habit I guess.” Kihun shrugged. “Go change, I’ll take care of them.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo smiled and pecked his husband’s hcheek before going to the master suite to change into something presentable.

 

“Woo-Appa will take you to school today.” Kihyun informed his sons and all three seemed to be confused before cheering. “Don’t make it hard on him okay?” He reminded his sons, especially Soonyoung who nodded and grinned at his father.

 

Hyunwoo appeared a few minutes after and bid goodbye as he led the children towards his car. Kihyun sighed as he worried for the four, but he’ll enjoy his day off and hopefully, they will survive.

 

 

\---- 

 

“Jooheonie!!!!” Hyunwoo heard a little voice called out to his son and raised his brow. A mop of dark hair ran towards them and Hyunwoo noticed his so flinch a little before waving at the boy running towards them.

 

“Minhyuk, please!” Hyunwoo heard a deeper voice that sounded familiar and his brows knitted seeing his blonde colleague ran after the child.

 

“Minhyuk huh?” Hyunwoo asked Jooheon who nodded.

 

“Oh, Hyunwoo?” Hoseok called out, finally catching up with his little boy and holding him by the hand as he led them towards the father and son (Hyunwoo dropped the twins to their day care first).

 

“Oh Hoseok! Nice seeing you here.” Hyunwoo greeted back.

 

“Seok appa!!! Isn’t Jooheonie cute!!!” Minhyuk interrupted, pointing at the boy held by Hyunwoo. “But ahjussi is scary! He looks like that fox in Eclipse!!!” Minhyuk hid behind his father and Jooheon glared at his friend.

 

“Woo appa is not scary! It’s a werewolf not a fox and ahjussi is a vampire!” Jooheon pointed to Hoseok who was by standards had pale skin.

 

“Seok appa is not a vampire!!!” Minhyuk retorted.

 

“Okay calm down, I thought that you were friends?” Hoseok asked his son.

 

“He called you vampire!” Minhyuk pouted.

 

“You called my appa scary!” Jooheon replied, cheeks puffing in annoyance

 

“Jooheon, where is my sweet baby?” Hyunwoo asked and Jooheon pouted before hugging his father’s leg. Hyunwoo ran his hands on Jooheon’s hair and then took his hand once more. “Sorry, Jooheon  rarely gets upset, he is rather close to me.” Hyunwoo explained.

 

“Minhyuk is at fault too.” Hoseok urgedhis son to apologize.

 

Hyunwoo then lowered himself to meet the boy in the eye and he smiled at him. “Sorry to scare you.” Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk at Hyunwoo then to Jooheon.

 

“Your smile is cute ahjussi.” Minhyuk said tentatively making Hyunwoo chuckle.

 

“really?” Hyunwoo asked and Minhyuk nodded. “Why thank You Minhyuk-ah.” Hyunwoo said. ‘you can call me Hyunwoo Samchon.” Hyunwoo offered and Minhyuk nodded then smiled.

 

While the werewolf and Minhyuk chatted, Hoseok  faced Jooheon and squatted, smiling at the boy. “I’m sorry, Minhyuk didn’t mean to cal your appa scary.” Hoseok said and Jooheon puffed his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry for calling you vampire.” Jooheon said making Hoseok laugh loudly.

 

“No harm done.” Hoseok replied then stood and offered his hand. “It’s Hoseok samchon.” Hoseok gave his name and Jooheon nodded and smiled at him. “Ah, such cute dimples you have Jooheon-ah.” Hoseok remarked and Jooheon smile turned into a full grin.

 

“What about a play date Hyunwoo?” Hoseok asked as Hyunwoo lifted Minhyuk to his arms.

 

“Play date? Sounds fun.” Hyunwoo replied and eyed his sn who was tugging on Hoseok’s shirt.

 

Hoseok looked at Jooheon pouting and then chuckled as he lifted the boy to his arms and the fathers walked towards the classroom. The toddlers where having an animated chat, and Hoseok laughed at how this as turned out.

 

“Hey Hyunwoo, wanna bet?” Hoseok asked as they walked back to the parking lot.

 

“Oh please, you are going to gamble your own son?” Hyunwoo raised a brow.

 

“Why not? I think I like the sound of in-laws.” Hoseok teased Hyunwoo who hissed at him.

 

“yah!” Hyunwoo shouted and Hoseok laughed loudly.

 

“Play date by Friday okay?” Hoseok waved as he entered the car and Hyunwoo snickered and shook his head as he sort of sees the near future and he reminded himself to start saving up for a dowry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I just have toad in Shownu looking like Jacob because Minhyuk pointed it out on one of their Vapp broadcast. And just so much fluff planned for this fic I think we will have diabetes by the end of it. Hahahah 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy the update and expect some more characters popping in here just for the comic relief XD
> 
> Oh, and I have a shipper parents fetish…. So yeah, let them ship their babies XD


	6. Play date friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids have a play date, Parents have a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well let’s have more fluff coz we need them

 

 

 

\---- 

 

Minhyuk was excited, of course he was, because Friday was just a sleep away. Hyungwon was packing some clothes for his son as Minhyuk talked away with Hoseok. Hoseok laughed at his child and he really enjoyed how much Minhyuk’s happiness radiated from the small boy like the sun shining brightly, he is truly a sunshine.

 

“Will I pack our clothes too?” Hyungwon asked and Hoseok nodded.

 

 

“It’s a sleepover, so yeah, pack a change of clothes for us too.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon hummed as he left the room and went to their room to pack a change of clothes.

 

“Okay now Minhyuk, sleep early so you can play with Jooheon tomorrow.” Hoseok uttered and Minhyuk settled down on his bed and yawned. “Sleep well baby.” Hoseok kissed his forehead nad Minhyuk smiled and kissed his father’s cheek and muttered his good night.

 

 

\----

 

Jooheon was pacing around his room and Kihyun chuckled as he watched his son was acting. “Are you excited for tomorrow?” Kihyun asked and Jooheon pouted at him.

 

“What if he doesn’t like my room?” Jooheon asked and Kihyun hummed as if to think.

 

“I’m not sure, but if he doesn’t like your room, he could sleep with his parents in the guest room.” Kihyun said and Jooheon screamed in utter fear.

 

“Hey, why is my baby shouting like he was being chased by a ghost?” Hyunwoo’s head popped in the door and Jooheon screamed as he heard the mention of ghosts.

 

“Appa!!!!” Jooheon whined, hugging Kihyun’s leg as he shivered.

 

“Stop that!” Kihyun glared at his husband. “Jooheon’s just worried about tomorrow not going to his plans.” Kihyun said, running his hand on Jooheon’s hair to calm the boy.

 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Hyunwoo assured his son then smiled at him before going to tuck the twins to bed.

 

“Now off you go to bed or else.” Kihyun said and Jooheon nodded, rubbed his eyes and yawned. Kihyun chuckled as he led the boy to his bed and tuck him in after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Kihyun sighed as he settled on the bed to cuddle with his husband who was pulled him closer to his body.  Hyunwoo kissed his husband’s forehead and smiled at him. “Jooheon’s okay?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded.

 

“Just anxious, this is his first sleepover.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo   half laughed-half snorted in his caveman style that undoubtedly made Kihyun fall for him.  “You didn’t tell me you were friends with Minhyuk’s parents!” Kihyun exclaimed.

 

“I was surprised too when I saw Hoseok.” Hyunwoo said. “And Jooheon called him a vampire!” Hyunwoo laughed and Kihyun can’t help but fall for the husband more.

 

“Minhyuk called you fox though.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo pouted. “Don’t pout it’s so not you!” Kihyun exclaimed and kissed the pout off of Hyunwoo making him smile and his eyes disappearing into lines.

 

 

“Kids and their imagination.” Hyunwoo muttered and they both laughed before the settle into a slumber.

 

 

Friday rolled in Hyungwon instructed for Hoseok to drop off at the local bakery to get a couple of desserts for the Son family as their gift. They soon drove to the Son house and a smiling Hyunwoo greeted them. They can already hear Minhyuk’s loud voice and both Hyungwon and Hoseok were apologetic. “Don’t mind it, Soonyoung is all too loud as well.” Hyunwoo said as he led them to the living room where Minhyuk ran to his parents as soon as he saw them.

 

Hyungwon took Minhyuk to change out of his uniform and into comfortable ones as Hoseok handed Hyunwoo the cake and some bread they bought. Kihyun smiled at them warmly as he finished cooking. Hoseok offered his help and Kihyun gladly let him chop some vegetables for the stirfry. Hyungwon came to the kitchen after making sure Minhyuk wasn’t strangling Jooheon to death by glomping at the poor boy who was adorable in his blue shirt and matching shorts.

 

“Minhyuk might have thought of Jooheon as his teddy bear.” Hyungwon commented and the other three laughed at his remark.

 

“That was like hilarious.” Kihyun remarked.

 

“So how long have you been married?” Hyunwoo inquired and the model smiled at him.

 

“7 already, we had Minhyuk a year after we settled.” Hyungwon said and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“Did you quit modeling?” Hyunwoo asked.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to take care of Minhyuk, though I can’t do much but clean and make sure Minhyuk sleeps and eats on time. I can’t cook to save my life.” Hyungwon said and Hyunwoo laughed at that.

 

“Hoseok might have left that detail.” Hyunwoo said.

 

“How about you hyung?” Hyungwon asked and Hyunwoo smiled like his son.

 

“4 being married, 4 being engaged and another 4 being boyfriends.”  Hyunwoo replied.

 

“woah, You’ve been together since high school.” Hyungwon exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, we had gotten sick o each other already so we decided to have kids. We got Jooheon on our junior year.” Kihyun said, giving Hyungwon a glass of juice before going to the kids to give them oatmeal cookies and milk cartons.

 

“Yeah, Kihyun suggested it and well, he gave up his dream for our family.” Hyunwoo added.

 

“Haven’t regretted anything since then.” Kihyun assured his husband ang gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Apppa!!!!!!”  they heard Changkyun shout and Kihyun glared at his son.

 

“come here and give me a kiss too.” Kihyun gestured and the boy ran to him and gave him a tug on his shirt. Kihyun bent down and the boy pecked his cheek before returning to his twin to play with their trucks and trains.

 

“Koong koong has always been the jealous type.” Hyunwoo chuckled.

 

“Ah, that’s so precious.” Hoseok said, plating the stir fry for them to share. “Minhyuk’s our only child so I guess he’s already used to the attention.” Hoseok said and Minhyuk came running to him with an empty milk carton.

 

“Appa, I want a brother!!!” Minhyuk whined and Hoseok looked scandalized. “I want to play with a brother.” Minhyuk pouted as hepointed to Jooheon tickling Changkyun while Soonyoung was trying to help his twin by latching himself on Jooheon’s back.

 

“Oh, I am not sure sweetie.” Hoseok said and Minhyuk was about to cry.

 

“Minhyukkie!!!!!!” Help meeee!!” Jooheon shouted for help and Minhyuk abandoned his father to aide his friend. Minhyuk tickled Soonyoung and soon the voice of the four children echoed.

 

“That was awkward.” Kihyun stated and both Hyungwon and Hoseok laughed.

 

“It’s not like it didn’t cross my mind but Hyungwon might not be able to handle more kids.” Hoseok supplied and hyungwon sighed.

 

“I know that I am not the domestic type, but we could try.” Hyungwon said.

 

“hey, no pressure, you two can talk it out. It wasn’t like we just go out there and had Changkyun and Soonyoung. We planned and talked it thoroughly before having them.” Kihyun assured the two who smiled at him.

 

“Hey, why send Minhyuk a year late?” Hyunwoo inquired, eating the food like nothing awkward transpired.

 

“Hoseok totally wasn’t prepared to send his son to school.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok grinned.

 

“Minhyuk is our baby, how could I entrust him to school, he is so fragile!” Hoseok defended himself.

 

“It was good though because he met Jooheon.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok smiled wide, making Hyungwon laugh.

 

“You two are so in love.” Kihyun commented.

 

“why? Aren’t we in love too?” Hyunwoo asked and both Hyungwon and Hoseok laughed seeing Hyunwoo’s serious blank face.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes but laughed making Hyunwoo grin.

 

“APPPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” They heard he twins scream and they all looked at the children only to gasp as Minhyuk kissed Jooheon’s cheek.

 

“Minhyukkie!” Hyungwon ran to grab his son.

 

“Why did you do that?” Hoseok asked.

 

“You said, I can only kiss those I love! And Jooheon is a cute friend, I love him!” Minhyuk blurted out and the grownups were flabbergasted.

 

“I love minhyukie too!” Jooheon replied with a wide smile and lines for eyes before kissing his cheeks.

 

“How adorable.” Kihyun cooed. “But you can’t always kiss each other!” Kihyun warned.

 

“Once per week.” Hyunwoo said and Jooheon looked up to him. “use it well.” Hyunwoo added.

 

“Okay appa.” Jooheon replied.

 

“You serious?” Hoseok inquired, quite confused and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“You started it.” Hyunwoo said and they all laughed.

 

“now now, let’s get you all to bed for your nap okay?” Kihyun suggested and the two youngest ran to their rooms while Hyungwon collected his son. “Will he sleep in the guest room with you?” Kihyun asked and Minhyuk shook his head.

 

“I want to sleep with Jooheonie!” Minhyuk replied and Hyungwon choked on his own saliva making Kihyun laugh.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s go to bed.” Kihyun said, leading Jooheon to his room and the kids lie on the bed, Minhyuk instantly making Jooheon his big teddy bear.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun smiled and patted his back.

 

“It will pass, it’s cute don’t you think. And I won’t mind having Minhyuk as my in-law.” Kihyun assured him.

 

“You are like Hoseok, you ship them when they are so young.” Hyungwon remarked.

 

“Well, being in a relationship at such a young age, yeah, I can’t help it.” Kihyun laughed. “Let me teach you how to cook, I’m sure Hoseok hyung will appreciate it.” Kihyun said and Hyungon smiled then nodded.

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  it turned out to be more of the parents than the kids…. But don’t fret, there is still a sleep over… there will be more surprises so please look forward to it!


	7. Sleepovers and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello i am back sorry for the delay. I do have a good excuse though, I was busy preparing for Monsta X fanmeet in Manila and that was an epic dream come true. Anyway. I have to say there are tons of Joohyuk moments scattered here and there and Hyungwonho’s sweetness went overboard at the encore while there is this tiny skinship for showki (and shownu initiated it so yay for appa bear)
> 
> soooo without further ado, update!!!

 

Hyungwon was grimacing as he looked at the watered down ramyun with spicy bean paste while Kihyun tried to remedy the whole thing.

“I suck at this.” Hyungwon exasperated and Hoseok laughed.

“You suck well I assure you.” Hoseok commented and he earned a ladle to his face courtesy of Kihyun.

‘You horny rabbit” Kihyun shouted but it ended up as a cute adult banter of married parents.

“Really, you don’t need to learn how to cook sweetheart.” Hoseok said, wrapping an arm around Hyungwon and rubbing his arm to ease his troubles.

“Okay, you two can continue that whenever you have time, I’m sure Minhyuk would enjoy staying over here anyway.” Hyunwoo remarked and saw a glint on his friend’s eyes. “Oh dear Lord.” Hyunwoo exclaimed which earned a kiss from hi husband.

“You rarely swear.” Kihyun said with an amused smile.

‘Look at them, really.” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle.

“I’m sure they are so in love like we are.” Kihyun remarked and he earned a kiss from Hyunwoo.

They soon heard little footsteps and the twins were all front and center with Changkyun rubbing his eyes while Soonyoung was as bouncy as a bunny. Kihyun took the older of the two and gave him a soft peck on the cheek while Hyunwoo took the ball of energy and tickled his tummy with his nose, the little boy giggling loudly.

“Appa!” they all heard a whiney voice and Minhyuk was pouting as he rubbed his eyes. “jooheonie doesn’t want to wake up! He’s dead!!!” Minhyuk then sobbed making Hyungwon scoot down at the boy and take him into his arms.

“Hyung is not dead!” Changkyun immediately rebutted.

“Come on, I’ll wake him up.” Kihyun offered a hand which Minhyuk took while he sniffled. They walked up the stairs, Changkyun eventually demanded to be put down and the little boy barged into his brother’s room and jumped into the bed, slamming his body onto the bigger brother. Minhyuk yelped but at the sound of Jooheon’s high pitched groan, Minyuk giggled and copied Changkyun, the two laughing as Jooheon groaned in pain.

“Jooheonie! Wake up!!!” Minhyuk shouted but Jooheon just hummed. Changkyun eventually returned to his father while Minhyk tried to wake the younger. “Jooheonie!!!” Minhyuk shook the body but the sleeping boy was just like a log. “Heonie!!” Minhyuk shouted even more before planting a wet kiss on the younger’s cheek.

Jooheon finally opened his eyes, squiting as the light attacked his sleep induced sight. He then shippishly grinned as Minhyuk’s face come into view, smiling at him like the sunshine that he is.

“Okay, let’s all head down stairs to eat.” Kihyun said and Jooheon got up from his bed and took Minhyuk by the wrist as they head down for dinner.

Hoseok was grinning seeing the two walk down the stairs, Jooheon looking like the protective boyfriend and Hyunwoo had to punch the friend’s arm, a little harder than a tap but they both have toned arms and body to hurt, but grinned as well.

“Definitely bottom.” Hyungwon sighed and Kihyun laughed hearing this.

“You think too much!” Kihyun said and as he assisted Changkyun to his chair, Soonyoung already seated and waving his training chopsticks in the air.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo served the food, the former was able to make some dumplings for the kids while the adults tried in vain to eat the soup Hyungwon made.

  
“Is it good?” Hoseok asked and the four children nodded as they chewed the dumplings, earning glare from his husband.

The kids then settled for some television, while the parents cleaned up. Minhyuk was all cuddled up in a ball but did not expect Jooheon to snuggle close and hide his face on the crook of the elder’s neck while a ghost popped up on the screen.

“Appa!!!” Jooheon whined and Minhyuk was surprised.

“Is Jooheonie afraid of ghosts?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon nodded. “Ah, I will protect you!” Minhyuk chirped and Jooheon smiled and nodded, believing in the older like it was a promise of forever.

“Thanks Minhyukie!” Jooheon chirped and the movie seemed to be more bearable for Joohoen, their hands intertwined and hid face buried on Minhyuk’s shoulder at times.

“Who put that movie on?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo smiled at him. “You are sooo dead Hyunwoo!” Kihyun pointed the spoon that he was washing.

“I will accept whatever punishment you give, as long as it’s not too loud.” Hyunwoo winked and Kihyun coughed as he blushed. “And for the record, yes you two can use this chance to make another kid.” Hyunwoo said to the other pair, making Hyungwon bluh and Hoseok grin like a pervert out to get his prey.

“Time for bed everyone!” Hyunwoo announced a moment later and the kids all ran upstairs while screaming whatever foolishness, the twins instantly ran to the bathroom, waiting for their parents to get their tooth brushes while Joohoen walked with Minhyuk, leading him to the guest room the grab his tooth brush as well. Kihyun handed Jooheon his tooth brush and the two older kids waited until the twins were all clean before they brushed their teeth clean.

Minhyuk and Jooheon climbed into Jooheon’s bed, automatically making Minhyuk akoala and Jooheon the fluffy stuffed toy. They earned kisses on their foreheads and gladly drifted to sleep.

“So, punishment?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun dragged his husband towards their room while Hoseok led his husband to the guest room.

“We had permission.” Hoseok whispered and making Hyungwoon punch his husband half heartedly then laughed as if they were kids on crack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---   
> a/n: I apologize again, holidays are so hectic and damn I had to help out plan a lot of parties … yikes


	8. A bunch of excited boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they decided to find clothes for the boys, it was an adventure to say the least
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N: Happy New Year! I hope you are all safe and sound and wishing everyone a blessed year ahead

 

 

 

It was another hectic weekend since Hyunwoo and Wonho ended their holiday and the two fathers were left to tend to their children. Both did however returned home very late a night making the kids miss their fathers really bad again.

 

“A sleep over again?” Kihyun asked as he chatted with Hyungwon as they wait for their kids.

 

“Yeah, at our place, brong them along, Minhyuk’s been a bit lonely without Hoseok. They’ve been busy lately.” Hyungwon explained.

 

“Yeah, the anniversary party is coming, oh sheeezzzz” Kihyun caught his tongue as Hyyungwon glared at him. “the Onesies!” Kihyun blurted out and Hyungwon gasped and the realization that they haven’t found anything for their children to wear.

 

“Oh my goodness I haven’t bought one for Minhyuk!!!” Hyungwon exclaimed.

 

“Well, I guess a sleep over is really due this weekend.” Kihyun said and the two shook hands just as Jooheon and Minhyuk ran towards them with a waving Ryeowook behind them.

 

“Want to have a sleepover at our house Jooheon?” Hyungwon asked the kid who looked at his father who nodded before he himself nodded while smiling widely.

 

“Really Appa Won???” Minhyuk asked while giving puppy eyes to Hyungwon and the father laughed before nodding.

 

“we’ll be getting your onesies too.” Hyungwon said and Minhyuk squealed in joy.

 

“We are going together!!!!” Minhyuk squealed before hugging Jooheon who was laughing as well.

 

“Let’s go Jooheon, we need to get your brothers.” Kihyun remarked and Jooheon nodded.

 

The boy waved goodbye to his friend and Minhyuk did the same. The father bid farewell as well and were soon walking back towards their cars.

 

 

\----

 

“PUPPY!!!” Minhyuk squealed as they entered the toy store and immediately ran towards the stuffed toys.

 

“You look like them Minhyukkie!” Jooheon remarked and the older smiled wide and nodded.

 

“okay, follow me to the costume aisle.” Kihyun announced and everyone walked (the kids ran) to the aisle where the onesies were displayed.

 

“PUPPY!!!!!” Minhyuk shouted while pointing to the orange and white onesie displayed on a mannequin.

 

“Yes dear, we will get your puppy onesie.” Hyungwon assured his son and went to talk to the saleslady who gladly entertained them and led Minhyuk to a rack where the puppy onesies where found.

 

“This looks about his size, you can try it on.” The lady said as she handed the garment.

 

Minhyuk was squealing as he dragged his father to the nearby changing room to fit the garment.

 

“And what about you boys?” the lady asked the three other kids who were a little lost.

 

“Honey Bee!” they heard Minhyuk shout and Kihyun laughed.

 

“My eldest son’s name is Jooheon, it sounds like honey.” Kihyun explained and the sales lady nodded and led them to another rack of yellow garment.

 

“Appa, they have wings!” Jooheon remarked as he flapped the fluffy pair of felt wings on the garment.

 

“They have. Want to try them?” Kihyun asked and Jooheon nodded vigorously. “Okay. We’ll have this one and do you have other puppy onesies?” Kihyun asked and the sales lady nodded.

 

She took one of the bee onesie and handed it to Kihyun before she led them to another rack with brown wolf onesies. “We do have these.” She said and Kihyun nodded and asked for one to fit with Changkyun.

 

“Hamtaro!!!!” Soonyoung chirped, running to a rack of hamtaro costumes.

 

The sales lady giggled and looked at Kihyun who laughed and nodded. She took out a pair that is Soonyoung’s size and handed it to Kihyun. “You do have adorable kids sir.” She remarked and Kihyun thanked her.

 

“If you don’t mind, can you help me fit them?” He asked and the lady gladly took Soonyoung and led him to the changing rooms.

 

Hyungwon took Jooheon and Minhyuk was squealing loudly as he looked at the onesie Jooheon was going to fit while Kihyun dressed Changkyun. The kids were hyperactive, even Changkyun who was normally quiet was chasing Soonyoung as they ran around wearing their onesies. Minhyuk was playing with Jooheon’s wings while the younger played with the flappy ears of the puppy onesie.

 

“We’ll take them.” Kihyun turned to the sale lady who nodded and took out new stocks for them. “You really have adorable children.” She remarked and bowed to thank them.

 

The boys then walked around a bit more to check out some toys but that proved to be a bad idea because the kids were like sugar fed robots running with glee as they found interesting toys to play with. But Kihyun and Hyungwon sighed in relief as the kids did not demand any new toys to buy.

 

“Candy?” Minhyuk asked but Hyungwon shook his head.

 

“Your father will kill me if you get cavities.” Hyungwon pecked his son’s nose.

 

“But we’ll have cakes.” Kihyun said and the kids perked up.

 

“Appa, I want chocolate!” Changkyun tugged on his father’s shirt.

 

“Chocolate!!!!” Soonyoung agreed.

 

“and what does Jooheon wants?” Kihyun asked.

 

“Vanilla.” Minhyuk said with a grin and Jooheon can’t help but smile and nod in agreement.

 

Kihyun shared a look with Hyungwon who was grinning. “Guess it’ll be a give and take relationship don’t you think?” Hyungwon remarked which made Kihyun laugh.

 

“Whatever you say.” Kihyun shrugged.

 

“Appa!!!” The three kids shouted and pointed to something and when both fathers turned to look at the direction of where the kids were pointing, they burst out laughing. Really the kids are kids and they will not pass the opportunity to play with balls.

 

At the center of the mall was a set up of a kid’s fair with balloons and bubbles and ball pool. Kihyun and Hyungwon laughed as they paid for a ticket and the attendants took the kids and pinned ID’s on the kids that contained their parents’ information.  When everything was done, the kids gladly ran towards any activity that they found interesting.

 

“So you decided on the sibling thing?” Kihyun asked as they sat on the waiting area.

 

“Yeah, we talked about it and we will look into it. We decided to try both fathering a child.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun grinned at him.

 

“Wow, that’s good news.” Kihyun said and Hyungwon nodded.

 

“We would want to do it as soon as Hoseok finishes his project. We don’t want the age gap to be too far off.” Hyungwon explained.

 

“that’s really good.” Kihyun nodded. “Have you talked to Minhyuk about it?” Kihyun asked and Hyungwon shook his head.

 

“We will tell him when Hoseok’s done with his project.” Hyungwon said and the Kihyun smiled at him.

 

“I’m happy for you. But you better ready yourself with the responsibility of possible twins.” Kihyun uttered and Hyungwon nodded.

 

“I have some time to deal with it. I should probably take up cooking lessons too.” Hyungwon joked and Kihyun laughed.

 

“You are taking this way seriously, but it isn’t bad that you do.” Kihyun said. “Besides you have us to help you.” Kihyun assured his friend who smiled in gratitude.

 

“thanks. It means a lot.” Hyungwon said.

 

“Appa!” Four voices in different tones shouted and four bodies collided with them, all giggling and laughing as they enjoyed their day.

 

“Had fun?” Kihyun asked and all of them told their own little story all at the same time making both Kihyun and Hyungwon laugh at them.

 

“Let’s get those cakes now shall we?” Hyungwon asked and everyone cheered.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hi there. I already decided to give HyungWonHo another child but then things came up and interactions among idols came and bam, instead of 1, I decided to give them 2 more kids! So expect siblings for Minhyuk. And I decided to speed it up a little because we need those kids in onesies!!!!!


	9. Proud husbands and fanboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their company dinner and the kids are having a safari while their parents are out and about having reunions of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes more kids to come hahhaha

Kihyun was fiddling with the buttons and styling the three children’s hair when Hyunwoo went down with a camera on one hand and a bag of supplies for the kids, including towels and snacks.  He looked at his adorable family and can’t help but smile and capture these memories.

 

Kihyun’s ears would recognize a camera going off so he was surprised to see his husband take the camera and actually use it knowing that the former wasn’t fond of it.

 

“something to remember.” Hyunwoo smiled and Kihyun couldn’t argue with it.

 

Kihyun took the camera and instructed the kids to stand still and smile as he take precious memories of the little ones. The kids were used to their appa Kihyun taking their pictures so they smiled like good kids and goofballs. Kihyun then took out his phone and pulled his husband towards their kids and they took a family selfie, the kids glomping on their parents like the animal suits that they were wearing.

 

The company was big and the little ones were at awe with the building. Changkyun tugged at Hyunwoo’s dress shirt and ooked at his father with a mix of concern and bewilderment. “Appa Woo works here?” Little changkyun inquired and Hyunwoo nodded while he smiled adorable at his soon.

 

“Cool!!!” Soonyoung squealed and it made Hyunwoo laugh, his kids are a source of surprise.

 

“Let’s go meet the others okay?” Hyunwoo said and they all nodded as they entered a big conference room.

 

The little eyes lit up as they enter the huge room, happy to take in the bright lights and blasting music.

 

“Jooheonie!!!!” they heard a squeal and they all smiled knowing to whom that voice belonged to.

 

“Minhyukkie hyung!” Jooheon greeted and soon the yellow honey bee is engulfed in a hug by the white and orange puppy.

 

“Well, that’s no surprise at all.” Hyunwoo chuckled and Kihyun hit his husband on his arm.

 

“Hey, you ready?” Hoseok appeared in front of them, leading Hyungwonn by his side as the former model smiled at them happily.

 

Hyunwoo nodded and exchanged a brief hello to Hyungwon before the two left to attend to something, apparently it was the performance of the agency’s project group.  Hyungwon took Minhyuk’s hand and Jooheon’s as well since the two won’t be separating soon.

 

The group walked nearer to the stage for the kids to have a good view of the performance of the project group when the lights dimmed and a VCR was played. The kids were startled but cheered as they watched the video about 12 teens  training for a chance to debut as an idol group.

 

 Kihyun smiled when he saw his husband in the clip, teaching choreography to the teens and if he was allowed to say it out loud, his husband looked like a smoking hot piece of meat. He was sure he heard some whispers about the choreographer Shownu and Kihyun just smirked, his husband’s choice of stage name wasn’t realy the best but it worked well with his image. The kids were thrilled to see their father and uncle on screen and Hyungwon can only share a knowing smile with Kihyun. Then Hoseok was shown in the video, writing a song and recording it with the teens. The kids erupted into squeals and Hyungwon sighed at how lovely his spouse was, looking so hot and passionate while he worked. He heard a couple of hushed whispers about Wonho, the budding company composer and how he had done marvelous works and wondered if he was available. Hyungwon felt a hand on his shoulder and Kihyun winked at him, knowing fully that his husband won’t trade him for some hook ups.

 

“Wonho?” Kihyun asked and Hyungwon nodded.

 

“It was our names combined.” Hyungwon answered.

 

“that was cheesy.” Kihyun replied as they both laughed.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Metaphor Entertainment presents its new idol project group, OFFICIAL.” The MC announced and there were applauses as 12 teens took the stage and performed a cover of a highly popular kpop song.

 

Kihyun observed the teens and was nodding approvingly at how Hyunwoo actually trained and  choreographed a 12 member idol group to perform a song meant for 7 members.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung did well, this is wicked.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun beamed with pride.

 

The song ended and everyone was clapping for the group.

 

“Another round of applause for Official. The group is actually a project group and they are working as a huge 12 member group and as sub-units. Let’s hear it from the boys.” The MC said and the audience clapped.

 

“Soar high, Official. Hello we are Official.” The 12 members greeted and they were greeted back with cheers.

 

“Hello I am Official’s co-leader and SHINee unit Leader, Onew.” The boy whit cute chinky eyes greeted and Soonyoung was clapping while smiling wide making Changkyun nudge his brother.

 

“Hello, I am Official’s co-leader and Infinite Unit Leader Sunggyu.” The other leader who looked like Onew’s twin introduced himself as well.

 

“are they twins?” Kihyun asked and Hyungwoon shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It is a little weird if they are.” Hyungwon laughed.

 

“And now for their debut song performance, this song was composed by Metaphor Ent’s top composer Wonho and dance choreographed by our top Choreographer Shownu.” The MC announced and the two walked in front and bowed at everyone.

 

Seeing their spouses and fathers up there, the group cheered wildly and loudly.

 

“thank you very much. I hope you show your love and support for these twelve amazingly talented boys. They are as good as their group and unit’s name so I hope you’ll enjoy the song and their performances.” Wonho said and smiled at them earning some feigned fainting from  a few girls that made Hyungwon snort,

 

“they really worked hard for this song and they did amazing at the dance practice to capture everyone’s heart. I hope you’ll see that in their performance today.” Shownu smiled shyly and a couple of girls fell for it.

 

“Damn our husbands are real chick magnets.” Hyungwon commented.

 

“the only chick I want my husband to take him is a whole chicken for me to cook and eat.” Kihyun remarked making Hyungwon laugh loudly.

 

The music then played and the 12 members performed the song with ease making both Hyunwoo and Hoseok beam with pride at their hard work. “Good job on the song guys.” They both heard a voice and smiled as their friend Jaebum approached them.

 

“Well, take care of them.” Hoseok said and Jaebum snorted.

 

“Like I wouldn’t, Jinyoung would have my head.” Jaebum retorted and turned to meet with the production team  for the schedule.

 

“This is his return to the industry?” Hoseok asked and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“Well, it was sad that they had to retire but having a family was tough so he has to retire as the idol JB and focus on his family. But he’s a lot happier I can tell.” Hyunwoo said and Hoseok agreed.

 

Soonyoung was mesmerized, of course he was because the teens that were performing were like gods in a child’s eyes. Sure Soonyoung had watched other idol on tV before but these teens are nothing like them and they are performing way above a rookie group’s standards and that was something a three year old would not know but appreciate for what was presented to him. Soonyoung’s eyes were wide and his mouth hanged open as he watched the performance; _that was cool_ was all he could think of.

 

And then the boys were gone.

 

Soonyoung has to bug Kihyun to find them and the adult has no way out lest he wants to have a bawling kid for the rest of the night. Hyungwon gave him a smile and waved them off, hauling the other three to get into the children’s area where a safari kid friendly design was set up.

 

Kihyun was being pulled by the tiny boy when they stopped just as the last few members walked to the backstage. Soonyoung was frozen seeing the teens and the two leaders approached them when they noticed the boys staring at them with wide eyes.

 

“Hello.” Onew spoke and Kihyun looked at his son then to the teens.

 

“Hello, you boys are amazing.” Kihyun greeted and saw from the corner of his eyes that Hyunwoo was approaching.

 

“Onew,, Sunggyu, ah Kihyun.” Hyunwoo greeted them.

 

“Shownu seongseang-nim.” The two bowed in respect and Hyunwoo brushed them off.

 

“this is my husband Kihyun, and one of our sons, Soonyoung.” Hyunwoo introduced them.

 

“Daebak!” Soonyoung managed to speak and Kihyun chuckled.

 

“He was moved by you guys, I think youo just gained a fan.” Kihyun commented.

 

“Woah, a Legit fan? Cool!” the two said in unison.

 

“They are twins if you ask.” Hyunwoo supplied and the two giggled. “By the way, not a bad fandom name, Legit huh?” Hyunwoo pondered.

 

 

“Hey there buddy!” Onew crouched to meet the boy in the eye. “Your father is amazing so I bet that you are an amazing dancer too! Grow up well okay?” Onew held out a pinky and Soonyoung smiled wide, his eyes turning into crescents, and held out his pinky as well.

 

“neh, I will grow up and dance with you sunbae-nim!” Soonyoung replied and Kihyun was impressed at how his son did not stutter.

 

Onew chuckled then nodded, “Call us hyung, and you’ll be a star too someday!” Onew then patted the child’s head and then said their goodbyes, just as their managers called out to them.

 

“They are so cool!!!!” Soonyoung muttered and all that Hyunwoo and Kihyun can do was laugh as they led the boy towards the safari paradise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is cheesy and all but I asked my sister regarding a name for an idol group and she just blurted out Official and we were both cracking up, hence the name of the group despite the cheesiness and all. And I made a joke that the fandom name would be legit, and we both just had to endure the lameness of it.
> 
> I do adore Hoshi as a SHINee Fanboy so I couldn’t resist adding SHINee (and Infinite coz I can) in here. Also, my guilty pleasure in fics is making Sunggyu and Onew twins coz come on they are very similar with each other so forgive my kinks..


	10. Kids' Safari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the kids are really in a safari and their parents are in for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well this chapter has been really on top of my to do list so hopefully you’ll enjoy this one.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo lead Soonyoung towards the kids area, the toddler enjoying being held by both his parents at the same time, a rare occasion given that they are three kids in the family. He’s not particularly mad about the situation and just felt lucky tht he was given this chance.

 

“you like Official Soonyoung?” Hyunwoo asked and the kid nodded happily.

 

“You taught them appa Woo?” Soonyoung asked and Hyunwoo nodded. “So cool! I wanna be like them appa!” Soonyoung remarked and Hyunwoo patted his head.

 

“We’ll see when you grow up a little more okay?” Hyunwoo said and Soonyoung nodded happily.

 

The three were walking around to find Hyungwon when they heard a high pitched voice that they instantly recognized as Minhyuk’s. Feeling that the kid is in danger, they ran towards the place, Hyunwoo picking up Soonyoung to make it to the kid faster. But their fears and worries dissipated when they saw the puppy clad kid with arms stretched out and a glare on his face; Minhyuk is truly adorable.

 

 

Hyungwon had placed him incharge because he was older so Minhyuk nodded and let his father go and take Changkyun to the bathroom while they waited for the others to arrive. But when a lot of grown ups cooed at them for being cute, and Jooheon shivered and started to cry, Minhyuk gritted his teeth and stretched out his arms to protect the precious kid  shivering behind him.

 

“NO!!! STOP!!!” Minhyuk shouted and the adults just look bewildered but cooed even more. “Stop!!!!!” Minhyuk shouted again while Jooheon was sobbing behind him.

 

“Minhyuk.” Kihyun called out and instantly Jooheon ran to him and hugged his leg just as Hyunwoo let Soonyoung down and took Minhyuk with him.

 

 

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk instantly buried his face on Hyunwoo’s side.

 

“They wanted to eat Jooheonie” Minhyuk said while sobbing and Hyunwoo smiled as he pulled Minhyuk away and took him in his arm, carrying him in his strong arms and hugging him protectively.

 

“You did good Minhyuk but they are not going to eat Jooheon okay?” Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk smiled instantly.

 

“Oh, I thought I heard Minhyuk’s scream.” Hoseok said  and took Minhyuk from Hyunwoo. The kid instantly retold the story and Hoseok just smiled at him while Hyunwoo and Kihyun comforted Jooheon.

 

“We’re sory, we just found them cute and we wanted to have them as part of our summer ad.” A woman with serious face greeted them. “My name is Mina, and I work for Hee’s House.” She offered her card and the parents all looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“You seriously want our kids for an ad?” Hoseok asked and she nodded.

 

\----

 

Hyungwon was nervous leaving Minhyuk and Jooheon but Changkyun needed to use the bathroom so what else can he do but pray that he’ll son would be responsible enough to look out for Jooheon. Of course he trust his son to put Jooheon’s security on top because Minhyuk love the honey bee to death given the signs and symptoms he was showing.

 

“Thank you.” Changkyun said as they finished washing their hands and Hyungwon smiled at him and led him out of the bathroom.

 

They walked back to the place when Changkyun pulled his sleeves. The taller looked at the kid and Changkyun was pointing at a lump of blue fluff at the corner and he heard faint sobs. They walked towards the lump and was surprised to see a small boy wearing an otter onesie crying. He knelt down and tapped the child’s shoulder who shuddered.

 

‘Hey, I’m Hyungwon, are you lost?” He asked and the boy looked up and looked at the two before nodding. “Do you know your parents’ name?” He asked and the boy nodded.

 

“I’m Changkyun!” the small boy next to Hyungwon spoke and the other one looked at him with beady eyes then smiled.

 

“I’m Youngjae.” He replied and Changkyun extended a hand that the boy took. “Can you help me?” He asked Changkyun who looked at Hyungwon who just smiled, Changkyun nodded.

 

 

“Okay, let’s go find your parents.” Hyungwon said and took Changkyun’s hand and offered another to Youngjae who shrunk back and just held Changkyun’s hand tighter.  “Well, I guess that’s okay.” Hyungwon said but internally hoping that his friend wouldn’t mind bringing a potential boyfriend back to them.

 

 

Hyungwon then heard Minhyuk’s scream and he was on heightened alert. But Youngjae and Changkyun was taking their time walking hand in hand and who was he to break such moment? So he sighed and carried just walked a little faster, making Changkyun pick up the pace and so did Youngjae. When he got to Minhyuk, he saw his husband and was relieved to see all of them accounted for.

 

“Oh, Hyungwon-ssi?” Hyungwon turned to see a familiar face.

 

“Mina! Wow, fancy seeing you here!” He greeted and Mina smiled sweetly at him.

 

“It is.” She replied. “I am currently casting kids for Heenim’s summer collection.”She inquired.

 

“My husband’s a composer for this company.” He proudly announced and gazed lovingly towards his spouse.

 

“Oh, so that means the kid’s yours? Wow, good genes you two have, the kid is adorable” She said. “And I would love to cast them for the shoot.” She said and Hyungwon pursed his lips. “Think about it, I don’t wan to pressure you But the kids are adorable.” She said then turned to the two kids by Hyungwon’s side. “Yours?” She asked and Hyungwon shook his head. “Ah, but if you guys change your mind, do give me a call!” She said then walked away.

 

“You okay Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked and the boy nodded.

 

‘Know her?” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon nodded.

 

“Yeah, she’s part of the marketing tem for Hee’s House and she has good eyes for models.” He explained. “oh, and we found Youngjae, he’s lost.” He said, pointing to akid talking to Changkyun and the two were giggling happily.

 

“You led my son to the bathroom and found him a boyfriend? Unbelievable.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo tried to stifle a laugh.

 

“Hey, Changkyun, want to introduce your friend?” Hyunwoo called and Changkyun smiled at his father.

 

“This is Youngjae, he’s my age.” He said and the boy shyly bowed.

 

“I’m lost.” He said and Hyunwoo knelt down to look at him.

 

“Do you know your parents ‘ names?” Hyunwoo asked and the boy nodded.

 

“It’s…” The boy was then stopped when they heard a high pitched voice and a man running towards the boy and immediately hugging him.

 

“appa!!!” Youngjae was crying again.

 

“Oh Thank god.” Jaebum said and Hyunwoo raised a brow at him.

 

“Your son?” Hyunwoo asked and Jaebum nodded.

 

“Thank you for finding him.” The one hugging Youngjae, Jinyoung,  said and Hyunwoo pointed to his con who had his head down. “Thank  you..” Jinyoung looked at the boy and Youngjae called out his name.

 

“Changkyun!” Youngjae’s voice was bright and bubbly and Changkyun looked at the boy and they returned each other’s smiles.

 

“Woah, you are talkative huh? You rarely do that.” Jinyoung remarked as he put Youngjae down to talk to Changkyun.

 

“Thank you.” Jinyoung said as he relaxed and held Jaebum’s other hand. It was then that they noticed another boy holding Jaebum’s hand.

 

“This is quite a reunion huh?” Hyunwoo remarked and Jaebum laughed.

 

“It is, let me introduce my family, This is Jinyoung, my husband and partner for life. You may know him as JR from JJproject.” Jeabum introduced and Jinyoung bowed at them. “Our sons, Wonwoo is from Jinyoung, Youngjae is mine.” He said and both boys greeted them.

 

The other families introduced themselves when Minhyuk screamed as he was being pulled by boy in a dear onesie.

 

“Heonie!!! Help me!!!” Minhyuk screamed and Jooheon being the trusty boyfriend (Kihyun glared at Hyungwon) ran after them.

 

 

“Your kids are adorable.” Jinyoung remarked.

 

“They are a handful sometimes.” Kihyun remarked.

 

“So you returned to manage?” Hyunwoo asked and both Jaebum and Jinyoung  nodded.

 

“We’ll be handling infinite team. Seungcheol and jeonghan will be handling SHINee team.” Jaebum remarked and called to the said persons who happily introduced themselves and their sons Jihoon and Chan.

 

“Really, SHINee? Can I come see them?? Can I  Can I?” Soonyoung said and the two adults laughed then nodded.

 

“Why don’t you ask choreographer-nim to bring you along practice? We will bring Jihoon too so you two can play!” Jeonghan remarkd and Soonyoung looked at the small boy by Seungcheol’s legs and his eyes went wide.

 

“Fairy!!!” He squealed and immediately ran towards the boy to annoy the heck out of him.

 

 

“Well that went well.” Seungcheol remarked and Kihyun has to apologize for his son’s actions.

 

“It’s okay, Jihoon isn’t sociable, and we do want to change it.” Jeonghan said and cooed at the 2 year old he was carrying.

 

 

\---

 

“Let me go!” Minhyuk demanded.

 

“No, you are too much to handle Jackson!” The boy replied In english and Minhyuk was confused. “You are so stubborn!” He added and Minhyuk was lost for words.

 

“Excuse me?” He said in Korean and the boy in a deer onesiie sighed.

 

“I don’t understand a thing, you know I am still learning Korean.” The boy said then continued to walk until he found his father.

 

“Ryeowook seongsaengnim!” Minhyuk chirped and the teacher blinked and then smiled at the boy.

 

“Mark, you took the wrong puppy.” He said in English and the kid Mark looked at the person he had dragged and then gasped. He quickly apologized to the boy then to Ryeowook who just laughed and then patted both kids on the head. “Let’s go to your parents then Minhyuk-ah.” Ryeowook said and Minhyuk nodded, leading them back to his parents.

 

\---

 

“Appa!!!!” Jooheon ran with a boy at tow but they noticed that Jooheon grabbed the wrong puppy.

 

“Joo Honey, that is not Minhyuk.” Kihyun remarked and Jooheon finally looked at the boy grinning like he was a joker.

 

‘Who are you?!??!” Jooheon pointed a finger at the boy who scratched the back oh his head and answered in Chinese.

 

“Wo Shi Ka Yee.” He replied and Jooheon frowned at him.

 

“You are an alien!” Jooheon remarked.

 

“He’s not an alien, he’s Chinese.” Hyunwoo reprimanded his son.

 

“Oh.” Joohoen smiled sheepishly.

 

“Jooheonie!!” Minhyuk ran to the honey bee who welcomed the puppy with a hug and they both laughed heartily.

 

“Lixu!”  Ka yee remarked then turned to the boy in the deer costume. “Yien ge!” He hugged the boy who just sighed but returned it.

 

“Ryeowook nim?” Hyungwon and Kihyun asked and he smiled pointing to the taller of the two.

 

“My son” he remarked and they all nodded but still confused. “I better tell you a story when my husband comes. Aren’t you hungry?” He asked and the kids shouted and ran towards the buffet to grab foods to their liking.

 

“You owe us a good one.” Kihyun teased.

 

“sure do.” He replied and walked towards the kids to assist him, his teacher instincts kicking in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: oh wow too many kids now  so here is a guide to the families:
> 
> Hyunwoo x Kihyun = Jooheon (6), Changkyun (4), Soonyoung (4)
> 
> Hoseok x Hyungwon = Minhyuk (7)
> 
> Jaebum x Jinyoung = Youngjae (4), Wonwoo (4)
> 
> Seungcheol x Jeonghan = Jihoon (4), Chan (2)
> 
> Ryeowook  x TBA = Mark (7)
> 
> TBA x TBA = Jackson (6)


	11. Parents' safari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When children keep on pouring like it is the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: been a while and really had a lot to do the past days and been sick once or twice but here it is before you guys choke me to death
> 
> PS: thank you so much for liking the story so far!----

“I didn’t know you are married.” Kihyun remarked as Ryeowook assisted Changkyun up the chair.

“Well I just got back; my husband’s retiring so I thought it would be best to settle roots here.” Ryeowook said and handed Mark is spoon and fork.

“You travel?” Hyungwon asked and Ryeowook nodded.

“My husband does and thus Mark has to be homeschooled. My younger would be three next weekend I want to invite you all over if you don’t mind” He said and there were chatters and nods.

“Wait, if you are here, then your husband must be from the company, and if he travels a lot, a manager perhaps?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Oh you’ll be surprised.” Ryeowook grinned as he took a juice pouch and opened it before giving it to Youngjae who was sitting next to Changkyun.

“The suspense is killing me.” Hoseok remarked which made Ryeowook laugh.

“I want to call everyone’s attention to the main stage, gather around and witness one of Metaphor Entertainment’s biggest idol ever debuted, Performing for the last time, Please give it up for Henry.” The announcer said and upon hearing this, the crowd made their way towards the stage. The crowd was thick when they got there making the kids pout but Ryeowook just smiled at them and waved at a bouncer who led them towards the front.

The lights sparkled as the sound blasted from the speakers, it was 1-4-3, a song so popular it charted far too many times in its peak.

“Oh it’s Henry sunbae-nim’s last stage before retirement?” Hoseok asked Hyunwoo.

“Yeah, I heard that he had his share of limelight and would really want to focus on his family.” Hyunwoo replied and Hoseok nodded.

Henry performed for a good 20 minutes and everyone cheered him on. The last song he did was extra special because a violin was handed to him while a key board was being set up on his side.

“Not a lot of you know my family; I’ve been married for a while and had 2 loving kids. I tried to make their lives as private as possible but tonight, I’d like to share my stage with them.” Henry spoke with a smile on his lips and stars in his eyes. “So if you may, I would like to introduce my other half, my love and my Harmony, pianist extraordinaire, Ryeowook.” He said and a spotlight was directed to the man who chuckled and took Mark’s hand.

“And our first born Mark. I miss you buddy.” He said as the boy ran and tugged his father along only to let go and give his father a tight hug. “And my youngest, Vernon.” Henry announced as a two year old wearing a dinosaur onesie was brought to the stage by a Chinese male, Henry’s Manager.

Then kid gave his father a hug before running towards Ryeowook to sit on his lap. Ryeowook kissed his cheek before settling himself to play the piano keys. It was a slow tune and everyone was anticipating the duet of two perfectly compatible instruments played by two perfectly matched couple.

The keys of the piano was soon joined by the striking sounds from the violin and everyone was at awe with how perfect the two sounded; it always has been but rediscovered today. The kids were just listening to their father, completely comfortable with how everything was, enjoying the sounds of perfectly harmonizing instruments.

By the end of the performance, there were tears in the adults’ eyes and chers from the kids, Mark kissed his father’s cheek and then led him to Ryeowook who stood and carried Vernon to take a family bow. There were loud cheers and applauses that it completely overwhelmed Ryeowook but he felt a warm hand wrap around his waist and he relaxed before they stepped off the stage.

“Yien-ge!!!” Jackson screamed loudly as he ran to hug the friend. “You were so cool!” He remarked which made Mark scrunch up his nose.

“I didn’t do anything.” Mark shrugged.

“Jackson.” They heard a voice and Jackson smiled wide and ran to him just as everyone gasped looking at the power couple that was walking.

“Papa! Appa!” Jackso shrieked and the Chinese male laughed and took Jackson to carry him and hug him while the Korean male rolled his eyes.

“Stop spoiling him Hannie!” He remarked and the Chinese laughed.

“I’ll stop when you stop spoiling Jun.” Hangeng replied which made his partner puff out his cheeks and scowl. “Ah, Ryeowook-ssi.” Hangeng said, letting his son down and shaking the friend’s hand.

“Thank you for taking care of Vernon.” Ryeowook greeted.

“it wasn’t a problem, Heechul is quite fond of the little creature.” Hangeng replied and Heechul pushed him away in favor of hugging the friend.

“I missed my cookie. Why did you have to go back so early?” Heechul asked.

“I couldn’t pass the opportunity to teach.” Ryeowook shrugged then turned to his group, leading Heechul and his family to the bunch of wide eyed spectacular.

“Hello peasants.” Heechul greeted and Hangeng sighed next to him.

“Excuse my husband.” He said and extended a hand towards each adult and introduced himself.

“Oh my god, you are married to Henry? The Henry?” Kihyun was surprised to the core, like he had fanboyed at one time about the Chinese Canadian idol. “Hyunwoo you never told me me he’s under working in the same company!” Kihyun looked at his husband who was shocked as well.

“I didn’t know, I am not even informed!” Hyunwoo defended himself.

“Well, I kept my family matters private for the sake of my husband and children’s security. Hi I’m Henry.” Henry introduced himself. “And thank you for being such good friends of Wookie.” He said, kissing the husband on the cheeks.

“Papa, you are gross.” Mark made a face and Henry chuckled.

“You’ll understand soon enough Mark.” He patted the son’s shoulder.

“Okay, so I guess we need a bigger table?” Hoseok suggested making Heechul laugh.

“Don’t even start with me.” Heechul grinned and walked towards a conference room to the side where it was set up with big tables for both parents and kids. “private party.” He smirked as he sat down on one of his chairs while Hangeng sat next to him and let his kids go to a smaller table, with Jackson pulling Mark and never letting go.

“Wookie, you might consider a fixed marriage for Jackson and Mark.” Heechul suggested.

“Please not my son, he’s too young.” Henry responded making Ryeowook laugh.

“Let the kids be hyung.” Ryeowook replied as he sat down.

“Oh Hyungwon isn’t it?” Heechul turned to the former model who nodded. “Stll as handsome as I remember, I missed your face on my catalogue, such beauty you hold my dear.” Heechul remarked making Hyungwon fluster at the compliment.

“I had to focus on my family.” Hyungwon responded and Heechul nodded.

“I completely understand but if you still want to return and do part time, please contact Mina, I’d be happy to have you again, my precious.” Heechul said with a smile, sinister to Hoseok.

“IF Hoseok will allow.” Hyungwon said and the composer looked at his husband with a shocked expression before smiling wide at him.

“I won’t mind it at all, you’ve sacrificied a lot for our family.” Hoseok replied and the people around the table are a mix of emotions.

“Okay, too cheesy.” Kihyun remarked.

“Appa!” They heard Minhyuk who was pouting at Joohoen who was gladly talking to Jackson. “He’s stealing my Jooheonie!” Minhyuk was clearly not happy about it.

“He’s not minhyukkie hyung.” Jooheon giggled.

“Jackson, don’t steal what’s not yours, return the bee to his owner.” Mark reprimanded and the puppy clad child had the kicked puppy look.

“I am not stealing Yien ge!” He defended himself but Mark just puffed his cheeks then pulled Minhyuk to the corner and handed him a milk carton which made Minhyuk smile and the two had their own world (Minhyuk blabbering while Mark just spacing out, perfect).

“So I guess that was uhm, interesting.” Hoseok said with a chuckle.

“Oh my Jackson, how could he betray Mark! It’s your fault you spoil that puppy!” Heechul pointed at Hangeng who just rolled his eyes.

“Oh like I said before, next weekend is Vernon’s birthday, he’s turning three.” Ryeowook announced.

“What a coincidence, Chan is also turning three next weekend.” Jeonghan exclaimed as the kid on his lap clapped cheerfully.

“Joint party?” Henry suggested and Seungcheol agreed almost instantly.

“so much fun it would be.” Jeonghan said dreamily making the others laugh.

\----

“Changkyunie, do you like chocolates?” Youngjae asked and the boy nodded making youngjae smile at him toothily as he handed out a piece of chocolate nugget. Changkyun took it with a smile and ate it happily making Youngjae giggle.

Jihoon was annoyed and so was Wonwoo because Soonyoung was so energetic and calling Jihoon fairy while wonwoo was stuck with an stern looking Chinese named Junhui who happens to be the son of Heechul). “You’re pretty!” Soonyoung said to Junhui and the Chinese smirked then thanked him, apparently vanity is hereditary.

“What’s your name?” Minhyuk asked and Mark pointed to himself. Minhyuk nodded and Mark answered shortly. “Mark, Mark.” Minhyuk repeated with his Korean accent making the boy laugh.

“Cute!” He said in English and Minhyuk was confused.

“He said you’re cute.” Jackson translated and Minhyuk thanked Mark.

“Wow, you are cool!” Jooheon remarked with a deep smile. “But Minhyukkie hyung is mine.” Jooheon said, sitting next to the older Korean and grabbing his arm.

“Yien ge is mine too!” Jackson retaliated and did the same to Mark making the older sigh.

“Yien?” Minhyuk asked.

“Chinese name.” Mark replied and Minhyuk nodded, he could at least understand that.

The kids went on to play before food was served to them and they settled on their seats. The moms fussed over their children while the dads just settled for a glass of wine and some appetizers while they waited for their meal.

“Sunbae, you really are retiring?” Jaebum asked and Henry nodded.

“Yeah, I am a little too old for this besides, I would really like to spend time with my family.” Henry replied.

“He’s going to be composing though, and MC jobs once in a while.” Hangeng answered.

‘Yeah, remind me” Henry said with much chagrin.

“Your kids are all so adorable, I think it fits with Heenim’s fashion philosophy.” Hangeng said and Henry groaned.

“Not this again, like you two have been egging us to make Mark and Vernon model for you guys!” Henry exclaimed frustrated.

“But look how they are!” Hangeng retorted and looking at how Heechul’s been talking to the moms, Henry’s sure he had roped everyone into the plan.  
\----

“Wonwoo is so handsome.” Heechul remarked and then looked at his son, “Perfect for my Junhui.” He said and the two kids glared at each other.

“I am not sure though” Jinyoung nervously laughed.

“And look at these bunnies!” Heechul squealed at Jihoon, Soonyoung, changkyun and Youngjae who were all huddled in a corner, talking while eating happily, like they all have their own bubble.

“He’s usually quiet.” Jinyoung chuckled and Kihyun sighed.

“I’m sure that it’s a compliment, thank you.” Kihyun replied. “wow, am I getting old or what? My sons have their puppy crushes this young.” Kihyun remarked earning a laugh from the moms as they assist their sons.

  
“What’s a puppy crush Appa?” Minhyuk asked and Hyungwon looked at him with wide eyes.

‘oh it’s just an expression for liking someone.” Hyungwon explained.

“But only 2 of us are puppies!” Minhyuk pointed to Jackson and the adults burst into laughing.

“Well the others can’t have puppy crushes.” Hyungwon tried hard not to laugh at his son.

‘I want to be a puppy!” Youngjae erupted, pouting at his father. “I can’t like Changkyunnie if I’m not a puppy!” Yougjae started to cry but Changkyun handed him a handkerchief Kihyun always placed inside his pocket.

“I am a puppy.” Changkyun said then smiled. “I can like you.” He added and Changkyun kissed Youngjae’s cheeks making everyone gasp.

‘Yah appa!!!” Jooheon shouted. Appa!!!!” He pointed to the brother and Kihyun sighed while rubbing his temples.

‘hyungwon, I love you dude but really?” Kihyun said while Jinyoung glared at Hyungwon.

“My innocent baby!” Jinyoung was dramatic, he was an actor when he was active in JJP.

“Can I kiss my Fairy too?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon punched the boy’s arm making Soonyoung yelp in pain.

“Okay, everyone settle down and eat or else, no cake.” Ryeowook said and everyone settled down to eat.

  
\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: updated guide to the families:  
> Hyunwoo x Kihyun = Jooheon (6), Changkyun (4), Soonyoung (4)  
> Hoseok x Hyungwon = Minhyuk (7)  
> Jaebum x Jinyoung = Youngjae (4), Wonwoo (4)  
> Seungcheol x Jeonghan = Jihoon (4), Chan (2)  
> Ryeowook x Henry = Mark (7), Vernon (2)  
> Hangeng x Heechul = Jackson (6), Junhui (4)
> 
> Yes there will be a birthday party scene for the two babies (and both February bday celebrants). Yes there would be so many ships the sea would be crowded. And yes I just made Changjae happen because I am a person with weird ships!


	12. Puppies and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When children keep on pouring like it is the end of the world.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: been a while and really had a lot to do the past days and been sick once or twice but here it is before you guys choke me to death
> 
>  
> 
> PS: thank you so much for liking the story so far!

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

After the kids settle down eating their food, the adults returned to their tables, with Heenim proposing for them to model for his kids collection. Hangeng grinned at Henry who rubbed his temples and took Vernon from Ryeowook and just fed him.

 

“I’m sure the kids would love it, playing dress up is always fun.” Heenim said and Hyungwon nodded.

 

‘We’ve got to look into it, we intended to have another kid after the debut showcase.” Hyungwon informed Heechul who grinned at him.

 

“Ah,  Minhyuk does need some siblings to play with.” Ryeowook replied and Hyungwon nodded.

 

“Think about it, the offer is open ended.” Heechul assured him.

 

“So about the party, I was planning on doing it at an events place nearby if you don’t mind.” Ryeowook turned to Jeonghan.

 

“We are trying to book a place so if you have a place in mind then we would love to share it.” Jeonghan replied just as Chan fidgeted and wanted to crawl towards Henry who was holding Vernon.

 

Vernon noticed the boy and he smiled making the younger (by 2 hours) giggle. The parents looked at each other and sighed while Hoseok and kihyun erupted in laughter.

 

“If I hear wedding proposals at the age of sixteen, I’ll be damned!” Kihyun remarked and there were groans and laughter.

 

 

 Servers went in a short while serving desserts and the kids were all ecstatic to eat the cake that they ran towards the frightened waiters. Ryeowook effectively stopped them with a glare and they all went back to their seats and allowed the waiters to serve them the desserts. The adults watched the kids interact and really, if they end up proposing at the age of 16 then shall be it.

 

\---

 

“Jooheonie!!!” Minhyuk was excited as he raised a spoon for Jooheon and the bee was drawn to the sweet stuff like a bee to nectar. Jooheon complied and it made Minhyuk giggle cutely and opened his mouth for Jooheon to feed him. Jooheon smiled as he lift his spoon and Minhyuk ate it happily.

 

Jackson, watching the two interact, gave his bet kicked puppy look at Mark who sighed and took a spoon and lifted it to Jackson. The action Made Jackson giddy and if he had a tail, it would be wagging. Jackson then took his spoon and lifted it to Mark who shook his head but Jackson pouted. Mark can’t tolerate a pouting Jackson because Jackson will look like a puppy who got hit by a whip. So mark took the offered food and Jackson squealed happily, offering another bite of the cake.

 

“Unfair.” Soonyoung whined as Changkyun fed Youngjae but Changkyun was adamant that he is a puppy too so he could have a puppy crush and Youngjae was just delighted that Jinyoung and Jaebum really wondered where their precious quiet Youngjae had gone; meeting your soulmate may have this kind of effect  so they just  looked at Shownu and Kihyun and the pair sighed, can they keep their sons away from their happiness?

 

“Appa.” Soonyoung ran to Shownu who picked up the kid and the boy just cried at his father’s chest. “I want to like Fairy too.” Soonyoung sobbed and Kihyun patted his son’s hair as he cooed at him.

 

But then a small hand tugged at Kihyun and he looked at the boy who asked to pick him up. Kihyun did as he was told and soon Jihoon was tugging at Soonyoung’s hamster onesie. Soonyoung looked at the boy and Jihoon smiled as he offered his chocolate pretzel . Soonyoung’s smile was blinding when he took the offered pretzel and happily chewed on it as he wiped the tears with the sleeve of his onesie.

 

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol called from across the table and the boy looked at his father then nodded.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon murmured and Soonyoung looked at him before beaming a wide smile.

 

“It’s okay. Thank you Fairy.” Soonyoung replied and leaned towards Jihoon to peck his cheek.

 

Jihoon gasped and Jeonghan has to hold his husband down but when Jihoon beamed a wide smile that matched Soonyoung’s, well that was another story.

 

“Want more pretzels?” Jihoon asked, all teeth and gums, and Soonyoung went down his father’s lap and extended a hand for Jihoon to take. Jihoon followed, taking the offered hand and they walked back, hands held tightly, towards their table to munch on pretzels and cake.

 

“Oh, okay. Sorry about that.” Kihyun said awkwardly.

 

“Jihoon just freaking smile!” Suengcheol exclaimed earning a slap from his husband.

 

“Language Cheol.” Jeonghan glared and the husband apologized.

 

“He rarely does that, but he smiled so wide I think I’m dreaming.” Suengcheol was in tears and Jeonghan rubbed his temples just as Chan decided to go back to his father. Jeonghan took the baby and kissed its cheeks, earning giggles from the child.

 

 

\----

 

While there were obvious bff moments if not boyfie level of intimacy, Woonwoo and Junhui are in a standoff; glaring at each other like they were born enemies. “Wonwoo hyung.” Youngjae chirped and the boy looked at his brother. “Wanna join us?” Youngjae offered and Changkyun nodded tapping the empty chair near them.

 

“Why don’t you go, nerd.” Junhui said and Wonwoo glared at him.

 

“Better be a nerd than be a brat.” Wonwoo replied and then ran to where his brother was and enjoyed talking to Changkyun.

 

Seeing his brother alone, Jackson called him in Mandarin. Junhui looked bored but walked to where his brother was. “You are giving the kid a hard time.” Jackson said.

 

“You are complete opposites.” Mark added.

 

“We don’t understand.” Jooheon remarked, hearing the alien language (Chinese, Hyunwoo reminded his son) being spoken.

 

“Junhui isn’t really the social type unlike me.” Jackso said in Korean and both Jooheon and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Soonyoung!” Jooheon called out and both Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at him.

 

“Junhui’s your age, be friends with him.” Jooheon said and Soonyoung nodded cheerfully, running towards them and pulling Junhui to sit with them. Jihoon wasn’t happy so he glared at the Chinese.

 

“Soonyoungie is mine.” Jihoon puffed his cheeks and Junhui raised both hands up.

 

“okay yours.” Junhui replied.

 

“But wonwoo  is available.” Youngjae shoved his brother towards Junhui and Wonwoo bumped into the Chinese making them fall to the floor.

 

Junhui expected to hit his head but was surprised when Wonwoo cushioned his hand under Junhui’s head.

 

Heechul and Jinyoung ran to check up on their sons and Jinyoung made sure to give Youngjae a look and the kid apologized, it was an accident. Junhui was fine but Wonwoo sprained his wrist causing him to yelp in pain while Jinyoung touched the sore part. Jinyoung sighed as he gently led Wonwoo to a nearby medical station when Junhui tugged on his sleeve and asked if he could come. Jinyoung looked at Heechul who was grinning and then nodded, extending his free hand to hold Junhui as they walk towards the medical station.

 

“Thank you.” Junhui muttered softly, not looking at Wonwoo as the medical staff cleaned the area and bandaged him. “You didn’t have to do it.” Junhui added. “I am a brat.” Junhui finished and Wonwoo sighed.

 

“If you promise to be friends then we’ll be okay.” Wonwoo replied, he was smart for his age group.

 

Junhui looked at Wonwoo who was smiling and Junhui broke into a smile that is reminiscent of Heechul’s and nodded. Jinyoung looked at them with mild interest and chuckled at how things were going at the moment. Jinyoung extended a hand to Wonwoo who shook his head and then grabbed Junhui’s hand instead. Junhui was confused but smiled as he tightened the grip before holding onto Jinyoung as they made their way back. Jinyoung listened to the two interact, apparently both are top students and their silent demeanor was often mistaken for being cold or brat but given the right person to interact with, they act like any four year old, but talk about things in a higher level.

 

“He’s fine.” Jinyoung told Jaebum as the husband checked his son who glared at his father but then laughed as Jaebum hugged him tightly. “He’s fine too.” Jinyoung pointed to Junhui who was looking at Wonwoo and Jaebum, and it made Heechul smirk while looking at Jinyoung who sighed and returned the smirk.

 

“Okay, do you need help eating?” Jaebum asked and Junhui tugged at Jaebum’s sleeve.

 

“I can help him.” Junhui volunteered which made Jaebum wide eyed.

 

“Sure you can Junhui, please do help Wonwoo.” Jinyoung urged and Junhui smiled at him and gently led Wonwoo back to their chair, arranging his own to seat next to wonwoo. He then took out the spoon and started feeding Wonwoo while they talked about nursery rhymes and fairy tales.

 

“told you they were perfect.” Heechul said making everyone laugh while Jaebum groaned, he’s not yet ready to hand in his sons, both of them.

 

 

“Relax, they are friends at most at this point.” Jinyoung reassured his husband who sighed then nodded before running a hand through his hair.

 

 

“If being a manager won’t make me bald, maybe my children’s love life will.” Jaebum remarked earning more laughter from the group.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes I just ship those kids like I am on steroids coz damn I love them all fluffy and cute. Expect a lot more to come~


	13. Mark's First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson starts school and two babies turned three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: because it would be no fun if Mark And Jackson doesn’t join Minhyuk and Jooheon at School.

 

\---

Mark sighed as Ryeowook fixed his uniform, fussing how cute his son was at the pristine white button down and matching khaki shorts. Mark was nowhere near interested in stuffy clothes but his father was not taking anything less for his first day of real school.

“Appa, we are going to be late.” Mark whined in English and Ryeowook reprimanded his son.

“How will you learn Korean if you don’t practice it?” Ryeowook said and Mark sighed as he nodded and apologized in Korean. “Good boy. Now let’s go.” Ryeowook said and led his son out of the house, kissing his youngest and his husband before waving at them and leading Mark towards their car and drove for the school.

Mark was not really the social type; Henry made sure Mark was not even in any slightest fan or official pictures to shield him from the aggressive show business and Ryeowook Homeschooled him to keep him safe. So when he stepped out of the car and saw the big school, he was petrified.

“It’ll be okay, Jackson will be here.” Ryeowook assured his son who just walked with his father and went inside the room.

“Yien Ge!!!!” Both father and son knew who’s that voice belonged to and they both sighed in unison as the boy ran towards them and enveloped Mark in a tight hug.

“Well everyone is a bit surprised.” Ryeowook laughed and addressed his students. “We’ll have two new faces this year, boys introduce yourselves.” Ryeowook said and Jackson, being Jackson, introduced himself proudly while Mark stumbled on his words. There were laughs but before Ryeowook can say anything else, Jackson was glaring at everyone and leading Mark towards the side of the classroom where Jooheon and Minhyuk were smiling at them.

“They are scary.” Jooheon pouted, earning a pat from Minhyuk.

“Don’t worry, they are stupid.” Minhyuk added.

The lesson started and Mark was really not used to this big classroom setup. He was confused and fidgeting as he tried to concentrate on his worksheet. He felt a nudge and saw a smiling Minhyuk who pointed to the worksheet and shook his head. Mark looked back on the worksheet and nodded, erasing the previous answer and writing another one to which Minhyuk nodded vigorously.

“You are smart!” Mark remarked making Minhyuk giggle.

“Thanks.” Minhyuk replied then glared at Jooheon and Jackson who was getting noisy.

“Gaga.” Mark said and Jackson stared at his hyung with wide puppy eyes before grinning wide and running towards him and enveloping him in a hug.

“You finally said it ge!” Jackson squealed delightedly.

“Gaga?” both Jooheon and Minhyuk asked and Jackson nodded.

“My pet name. Mom loves to call me that and had been wanting for Yien ge to call me that.” Jackson informed them.

“Confusing. Can you not use alien language?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk threw an eraser at him.

“it’s Chinese Heonie!” Minhyuk informed the younger who glared at his hyung before smiling wide.

“Minhyukkie hyung is cute when angry.” Jooheon remarked making Minhyuk blush and Jackson laughed. Mark pushed off Jackson and glaring at the younger.

“We don’t like you.” Mark said making Jackson and Jooheon stick themselves on the sides of their hyungs before Ryeowook warned them about not having lunch if they don’t finish their worksheets.

The kids pouted but Ryeowook had been immune to them, being a teacher meant keeping his resolve and no; he won’t tolerate them just because one is his own son and the three were his friends’ sons.

Lunch break finally rolled in and they found themselves eating loudly, mostly Minhyuk and Jackson being puppy clinging to their small eyed owners. Ryeowook sighed but looking at how Mark is getting accustomed to the classroom setup, he’ll forgive this.

“Gaga.” Mark called and Jackson was really like a puppy attentive to his owner. “Eat up.” Mark pointed to the food and Jackson nodded and ate another spoonful. “More.” Mark insisted making Jackson pout adorable. Mark then leaned in and kissed Jackson’s cheek and that instantly made Jackson smile and ate more.

Minhyuk pouted at Jooheon who raised his brow. “I can’t give you kisses, Appa said only 1 kiss right?” Jooheon said and Minhyuk pouted but an idea popped in his head.

“But appa said nothing about me kissing you.” Minhyuk squealed and kissed Joohoen’s cheek happily.

\----

Planning a birthday party in a rush wasn’t a pretty task so Jeonghan had turned into a momzilla near the end of the planning while Ryeowook played it cool. Ryeowook assured the tensed father that it will be okay and the color scheme would be baby blue for the boys. Vernon was chasing his brother who was teasing the younger but they are enjoying their time while Jeonghan looked at his own quiet son Woozi who was a silent rock sitting on the side.

But as soon as they heard a high pitch scream of Fairy, Jeonghan grinned seeing his son’s face light up and his lips curve into a Cheshire cat grin. Jihoon stood and opened his arms as Soonyoung practically flew to meet the fairy in a hug. Jeonghan laughed because really, Seungcheol would flip seeing this.

“Sorry, Soonyoung is a little too loud for comfort. Can I help with anything?” Kihyun asked as he settle the kids and Jeonghan pointed to the table that needed to be set up. Kihyun nodded and went to the table, after reminding his sons to be quiet. Changkyun was his stoic self while Jooheon instantly played with Minhyuk, dragging his little brother as they play with toys before running towards Mark and Vernon.

Kihyun helped set the table with Hyungwon, and they were discussing about the surrogacy that Hyungwon and Wonho will undertake.

“We are looking at some surrogates and we’ve chosen two; one’s a Chinese decent, another is Thai.” Hyungwon informed Kihyun.

  
“Oh really? That’s not a typical choice.” Kihyun remarked.

“Yeah we know. But their profiles were the closest to what we wanted.” Hyungwon replied and Kihyun nodded.

“logical.” Kihyun replied.

  
The party went off without a hitch. Both boys couldn’t care less about whatever because they enjoyed the games and the food; If the chocolate streak across Chan’s cheek was any indication. Vernon was a mouthful though because the kid has a lot of energy and was running around in circles until Chan decided to join him and the chase for the two babies began.

In the end it was a really fun party for the kids, with lots of moments to squeal about like how Junhui shyly waved at wonwoo when he entered the place, and Wonwoo grinning as he too waved, earning a nudge from his brother Youngjae.

Youngjae looked for Changkyun and he was so talkative Jaebum was wondering if this was the same Youngjae that he raised for 4 years, but seeing Youngjae open up wasn’t so bad because now Youngjae is more confident to talk to others and he smiles more often.

The kids enjoyed the party a lot and it was a miracle that their parents were still alive after the chaos, but Ryeowook just dismissed them saying that Kindergarten is a lot more difficult than the said chaos. So by the end of the day, two babies were now gurgling 3 year olds ready for some day care and a ton more kids finding their best friends.

Kihyun finally tucked the three toddlers and kissed their foreheads when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. Hyunwoo was affectionate, and probably because it has been a week since he came home and training Official has become a priority. Kihyun did not mind Hyunwoo’s prioritizing his work because he knew that once he gets a break, he’ll run back to his family and make them feel loved and secured.

“Miss you so much.” Hyunwoo nuzzled his face on Kihyun’s nape making the younger laugh at his husband.

“Let’s make this count then.” Kihyun replied and the night fell into a perfect and familiar routine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know… forgive me.. and yes that was so cheesy I did cringe why writing this. Now you have clues to who would be Hyungwonho’s 2 other children. They are actually BFFs in real life so I’ll leave it to that.  
> Sorry for not focusing on the birthday party, I was rushing to be honest. ~ hope you’ll like this update though.


	14. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When children buy for spring clothes and had a mayhem at the clothes store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I really have no excuse for this mess

 

  
\--- 

It was a Saturday and Heechul invited his beloved friends and acquaintances inside his office for some spring cleaning sale of sorts. They were going to reduce inventory and they always do the mmarkdown sales during Easter. All of his employees get first pick on Saturday before Easter and since he was feeling gracious, he extended this to his friends. 

Hyunwoo led his family inside the office and they were greeted by kind staffs who led them inside a conference room. The other families were already there, Jaebum and Jinyoung still value punctuality like they are newly debuted idols but Jinoung argued that a certain four year old was just excited to meet his Chinese friend. Kihyun laughed as he let Changkyun go to meet Youngjae who was wiggling his way out of Jaebum’s hold. 

“Kids.” Jaebum grumbled just as Hyunwoo sat next to him after seating Jooheon and Soonyoung. Some staffs entered and served coffee for the parents and warm milk and waffles for the kids. Junhui and Jackson entered a few minutes later, all smiles and loud voices and sat next to their respective friends. 

The other families soon arrived and more coffee, milk and waffles were served for breakfast before Heechul made his presence known and explained to them the process. 

“It’s just something that we do, it benefits both sides since people can purchase good wuality clothes for cheaper process and we can reduce our inventory.” Heechul explained. “All profits and left over stocks are donated to pre-selected beneficiaries, mostly on provinces.” He added. “And if you find my clothes up to par, you can try modeling, I would love to sign you up!” heechul added with a grin and the parents groan.

They were then led to the warehouse were some employees were already looking at clothes for them to buy and the parents were really at awe. “You should try modeling, you are handsome Wonwoo.” Jun remarked and Wonwoo barely smiled then looked at Jinyoung who returned the smile and gestured to his other father who just glared at Jinyoung.

“Mark hyung, you should get those leather jackets and skinny jeans.” Jackson remarked as Mark scratched his nape.

“I don’t think that will fit for Spring Gaga.” Mark relied and Jackson pouted.

“But Skinny jeans will be nice.” Mark added making Jackson beam with a  smile.

They reached the clothes and the kids just ran towards certain racks and tried to look at what clothes they could like. The staffs had been briefed  though so they just chuckle at the cute bundles of joy and assisted them. Changkyun and Youngjae immediately looked for t-shirts, Pink and Blue, both insisted and the staff took a shirt in each color and handed it to the kids who then looked at and smiled toothily since they looked like it matched with each other despite being a little different in design. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon decided that khaki shorts are good for spring, or summer, so they strutted to the shorts aisle and was assisted by another staff who took the opinions of the kids to give them the perfect pair. 

‘Soonyoung-ssi is quite detailed huh?” She asked and the kid nodded. “Jihoon ssi would love this style, it is loose enough but very stylish like you are.” She said and Jihoon thanked her. 

  
Jun and wonwoo went to get knitted sweaters, that fitted the nerdy couple and the staff gladly assited them.

“noona!” Junhui chirped and the girl smiled at their prince. “we need cardigans!!!” Junhui squealed and that made the noona laugh and nodded. She picked some colors and Junhui shook his head at each of them. “Pink!” Junhui chirped and wonwoo shook his head in defiance but when Junhui handed it to Wonwoo with a smile, the boy just sighed and took it, because who can resist the ice prince charms?

  
Jooheon and Minhyuk went with Jackson and Mark for some skinny jeans;  the four are like inseparable. Minhyuk was super excited with all the choices and it made Jooheon laugh at how eccentric Minhyuk and Jackson choices of clothes were; Mark just sighed and shook his head in defeat.

“You two match actually.” Mark remarked making Jackson pout at him.

“How could you say that Mark-hyung? How could you throw me away?” Jackson fake sobbed forcing Mark to kiss the younger’s cheek.

“Fine, you two can be best friends, but you are mine.” Mark said and Jackson instantly smiled.

“You two are cheesy.” Jooheon pointed out then asked the lady to hand him some dark denims instead.

“Oh hoodies heonie!” Mark pointed at the other rack and Jooheon nodded, grabbing the older’s hand and walking towards the place where they met Changkyun and Soonyoung.

“Oh you  want hoodies too?” The lady asked and both Minhyuk and Jooheon nodded.

“red please!” Jooheon said and the lady nodded before searching for a size to suit the kid.

“I want Purple.” Minhyuk said and she nodded at that.

“here you go, that will fit you nicely.” She said as she handed the clothes. “And my prince Jackson, what can I help you with?” She asked and Jackson pointed to Mark.

“Black, same as the one I Have.” He grinned and the lady chuckled befoe searching for that particular hoodie.

“I don’t like Black.” Mark said but let the argument go seeing Jackson pout at him.

Soonyoung and CHangkyun got their dark blue and grey hoodies, and even taking a pair each to give to Jihoon and Youngjae who were looking at some bomber jackets.

Heechul was ecstatic seeing the kids enjoy themselves. “They have great fashion sense I tell you.” Heechul said to the parents. “I do have a studio here, why not take some pictures before you go?” He asked and the parents were reluctant.

“I want that!” Junhui said behind them, carrying some clothes that would probably match those that Wonwoo had grabbed.

“Really?” Wonwoo asked.

“yeah, we do this all the time. But it gets boring because it’s just me and Jackson hyung.” Junhui explained.

“Oh, I’ll join you then.” Wonwoo grinned and Jaebum’s eyes popped out.

“You don’t even want to have your ID picture taken!” Jaebum said out loud but the kid just shrugged his shoulders.

“Where’s the changing room?” Jinyoung asked and Heechul asked his staff to lead the way. Jinyoung took Wonwoo’s hand and led the two boys to change.

“Where is Jun going?” Jackson asked and upon hearing the answer, there was no way he’ll let this pass, Mark had no chance of escaping which led to a domino effect of Minhyuk and Jooheon joining as well. 

Heechul smirked seeing how the events unfolded and soon he was instructing his crew to set up for an impromptu photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: spoilers for next update:  Kihyun and his love for photography, Minhyuk and Hyungwon as models, And more insights to Hyungwonho future babies. I told my sis about the babies line up and well, let’s just say that she was ecstatic

**Author's Note:**

> a/n I decided to make this into a drabble series so expect tid bits of fluff from the toddlers.


End file.
